


[DATA EXPUNGED]

by ghostchibi



Category: Black Panther (2018), SCP Foundation
Genre: Crossover, Erik Killmonger Lives, Gen, LGBTQ Character of Color, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Post-Black Panther (2018), absolute need to know anything about Black Panther to understand this fic, for the purposes of this fic we're pretending like nothing else in the MCU happened, no need to know anything about the SCP Foundation to understand this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostchibi/pseuds/ghostchibi
Summary: Wakanda opens its borders to the world for the first time in its history. With the change come refugees, outreach programs, international relations... and an organization that claims to guard humanity against the "anomalous."T'Challa is wary of the Foundation, and the liaison that the Foundation sends is equally wary of him. But it's not just opening a relationship between Wakanda's government and the Foundation that's causing tension; it seems that Erik Stevens wasn't always just a US soldier and a CIA agent. And if it wasn't enough that he once worked for a secret, global (albeit somewhat struggling) organization with no loyalty for anything except the survival of humanity, he's accused of stealing a dangerous anomalous object that may now be lost somewhere in Wakanda, causing unknown damage by its mere presence.It's too bad that Erik has no idea what the hell he did during his time with the Foundation. Damn post-employment amnestic protocols.





	1. Anomalous

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a VERY weird crossover with some VERY weird editing done to both the SCP and MCU universes in order to wrangle them together into coexistence for this fic. This fic is going to be mostly focused on Black Panther with the SCP Foundation mixed in, so not knowing anything about the Foundation isn't a big deal since there's going to be plenty of exposition explaining things in the narrative. Not knowing anything about Black Panther will make things very confusing, though.
> 
> A few major changes/interpretations:  
> \- This fic ignores everything else that has happened in the MCU that would break reasonable SCP "lore" with regard to maintaining the "veil" of secrecy of the anomalous. Anything that is anomalous (i.e. the Infinity Stones and the Asgardians are anomalous, Stark tech and the super soldier serum are not) doesn't exist/isn't known to the public, but nothing outside of what happens in Black Panther will likely come up.  
> \- ~~I haven't watched Age of Ultron or Civil War so absolutely none of that is going to show up in this fic.~~  
>  \- The Accords aren't a thing and so the bombing that killed T'Chaka happened during a different UN meeting.  
> \- Bucky isn't in Wakanda.  
> \- The SCP Foundation in this universe isn't a major global power with unlimited resources as it's sometimes depicted. They're stretched somewhat thin, don't have funding other than whatever the Foundation itself can generate by itself, and containing anomalies isn't effortless.  
> \- Erik is alive. He is because I say so.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anomalous (adj) [ anom·a·lous | \ ə-ˈnä-mə-ləs \ ]  
> 1) inconsistent with or deviating from what is usual, normal, or expected  
> 2 a) of uncertain nature or classification  
>    b) marked by incongruity or contradiction
> 
> T'Challa is faced with the Foundation.

The world is a very, very big place.

T'Challa is not unaware. He's been aware of the sheer size and scope of the world since he was a child, looking at projected globes with simulated ocean currents and scale-accurate topology. He's traced the outline of the nation of Wakanda with his fingertips, done the same with the various other countries surrounding them on the African continent, followed out further toward the western borders of the Asian continent and up to the European continent, trailed across waters to the Americas and Australia and Oceania. He's seen some of those places too, on missions in the flesh or through images and video sent by the War Dogs.

Now that Wakanda has opened up to the world, the entire world has come. Like water rushing into an open tub, the world has fluidly flowed into Wakanda. People have arrived, many refugees welcomed with open arms, some curious visitors who have come to learn. The people bring with them their ways of living, their cultures and languages and goods, and the Wakandans look upon them with healthy curiosity and respect. So much newness has arrived in Wakanda. Some of the newness is, of course, less pleasant, but it is T'Challa's duty as king to deal with international relations with the various governments of the world. He will handle all of this with the strength his people need, because he knows his own good intentions are not always shared by the outside world.

This, however, is unexpected.

T'Challa looks his new guest over. The first striking thing is that the guest is in a pale gray suit blazer and slacks, with a burgundy tie. Not a conventional black suit and tie, and very distinctive. Well-made, a showy expression of wealth or status. The tie appears to have some sort of chevron pattern on it, although T'Challa is too far away to make it out fully. The silver hairpiece resting on short cropped black hair is similar in pattern, with several curved, intertwined lines that are tipped in arrows pointing inward, reflecting the light with its sheen. The second striking thing is that this guest appears to be completely at ease in this room in his presence, clearly here to make a request (or demand) for the king.

The Border Tribe guards accompanying the guest are wary, although they do a good job of hiding it. It's to be expected; they don't know anything about this newcomer who's stepped foot into the country by T'Challa's permission without explanation. T'Challa is wary too, and as he orders the guards to step out of the room he scans the guest for any sign of hidden weapons. Not that anything should have gotten past the weapon checks that would have occurred before entering the room. The guest clearly can tell that they're being seized up, but doesn't react.

"I am King T'Challa. Your organization requested a direct meeting with myself, and I would like an explanation," T'Challa says, thinking back on the message he'd received. Heavily encrypted, nothing difficult for Wakandan technology to decrypt but clearly further advanced than anything that any national government utilized. For his eyes only, apparently, as the message had stressed, and as he read the message he immediately understood why.

"Of course, your Majesty," the guest speaks. "Unfortunately, I am not authorized to speak with anyone other than the highest leadership of the nation of Wakanda. I'm afraid I cannot speak in the presence of anyone else."

The guest looks each one of the others in the room directly in the eye in turn: the five tribe leaders, and Okoye and Ayo standing behind T'Challa. It's in acknowledgement of their presence, rather than hostility.

"I am willing to dismiss my guard, but my council act as direct advisers to me. Any matter which you may discuss with me would be discussed with them as well. That is not negotiable."

T'Challa is preparing for insistence on a private discussion, but the guest shockingly only nods in agreement.

"Very well. I understand, your Majesty."

"You are able to override your authorization from your organization in such a manner?" T'Challa asks as he dismisses all of the guards. The guests smiles.

"I have authorization to override anything that may stand in my way for a productive discussion. If the highest leadership of Wakanda includes the regent and council, then I will speak in the presence of the regent and council," the guest admits. "My organization is not in a position to be regulating the government of a nation, your Majesty."

"Your organization does little to explain itself, as well. Who are you, and what is this organization you speak of?" T'Challa asks. The five tribe leaders eye the guest suspiciously, especially M'Baku. "You have made it clear that your organization is not associated with any government, and has a global presence."

"It does. Have you ever heard of the Foundation, your Majesty?"

"Not before the arrival of their message to me. Do explain."

"I am Liaison Paulias, and I represent the SCP Foundation.  We are a global organization, unaffiliated with any governments or international government organizations, under our own jurisdiction. Our purpose is to handle esoteric threats to humanity and the world, and while we are not the only organization to do so, we are the most well-equipped to do so, and with the largest presence."

Everyone stares. Liaison Paulias continues on.

"The Foundation wishes to establish a relationship with the Wakandan government. Not one of direct association, but more of a... partnership. We would like to work with you in order to protect the people of Wakanda from these threats. However, we were unsure of whether or not an organization like ourselves may have already existed within Wakanda. In that case, we would like to p-"

"Stop." Liaison Paulias immediately cuts off at the interruption, watching T'Challa. There's a hint of nervousness there. "What do you mean by 'esoteric?' What is it exactly that you protect humanity from?"

"Threats to the normalcy of the world in which we live," the liaison explains. "Anything that shouldn't exist in our reality. Anything that defies the laws of reality. Anything that is impossible, yet exists."

"Nothing is impossible. Nothing exists that should not exist. I fail to understand what you are claiming are dangers to humanity."

"People speak of ghosts or monsters or strange occurrences. When those things that could not possibly exist appear in real life, the Foundation contains them. We refer to them as 'anomalies.'"

"Anything that exists is meant to exist. In Wakanda, we do not presume to know everything about the universe, and we certainly do not determine what can and cannot exist in reality."

The liaison doesn't have an answer to that. They stare at T'Challa with a look of confusion, and one by one at the five tribe leaders. Finally, they look back to T'Challa.

"It seems that Wakanda has a very different approach to studying the anomalous than the Foundation," Liaison Paulias finally responds. "Although I assume your methods are similar to ours. Primarily scientific in nature. Still, a partnership between the Foundation and Wakanda's government has merit, we believe. We do not expect to hear an immediate decision on that matter, of course, and I only ask for your Majesty's and his council's consideration. I have a second, more vital topic I must discuss."

The liaison's face goes from a respectful smile to something approaching a hidden grimace.

"The Foundation has been following several leads regarding the theft of an anomalous object from containment several years ago. Those leads suggest that the object has appeared in Wakanda, and poses a significant threat to safety. This object was not well-studied before its theft so its exact properties are unknown, but the Foundation has evidence of its detrimental effects on human health. In addition, we believe that the theft was conducted by a Foundation employee who has since left the Foundation, and is possibly in Wakanda. The Foundation takes such breaches very seriously. We are asking for permission to investigate within the country to recontain the object and to capture the perpetrator."

T'Challa watches as the liaison pulls open one lapel of their blazer, clearly showing the inside (to indicate that there are no weapons hidden there) to pull out a... flash drive. Shuri would have a heart attack if she were here.

"I realize that this is horribly primitive technology in Wakanda, but this contains some information regarding the issue at hand," the liaison says, holding the flash drive out. T'Challa takes it, and he hears a beep in his ear.

 _"A flash drive!"_ Shuri's voice screeches in his ear. Ah. T'Challa shakes his head.

"Shuri, can you access the data in this for me?" T'Challa can see M'Baku silently sending complaints his way regarding Shuri's habit of listening to things she shouldn't be.

_"I'm coming down there right this second. A flash drive, really..."_

"Thank you, Shuri."

T'Challa doesn't say anything about Shuri's listening in on the conversation. Liaison Paulias doesn't either.

"I don't assume that I am not being listened in on," they reply at the silent question. "I'm from the Foundation. We listen to everything we can."

That isn't reassuring to hear at all.

Shuri arrives with a scanner of some sort, and fusses over the flash drive for longer than it takes to actually access the contents. T'Challa introduces her while she works, and the liaison gives a polite bow to the princess. When she gets the image to project from T'Challa's kimoyo beads, everyone cranes their neck to look. It's in the shape of a panther's head with an open mouth, notably without teeth.

"So this is the object?" T'Challa asks. He tilts the projection to take a closer look into its open maw.

"Yes. It's solid, made entirely of a metal alloy that the Foundation hasn't completely identified. The holes along the mouth suggest that it may have had teeth fitted into it at some point, either actual teeth from a wild cat or artificial ones made in the shape of them. Actual teeth are more likely, since the holes left behind are irregular and have the same shape as the root structure of wild cat teeth." Liaison Paulias points at the holes along the inside of the mouth area. "We also think it may have been covered in an animal hide, again likely from a wild cat."

"And what exactly does it do?" T'Challa asks.

"Again, poorly documented, but it was originally contained due to bizarre electrical activity sensed in the object. It is made of a conductive material, but it holds power within it almost like a battery of some sort. And then the researchers who had handled it suddenly fell ill due to severe radiation exposure."

Shuri raises an eyebrow.

"There was nothing odd about their symptoms. They had the same symptoms and damage as a result of radiation exposure. We tested the object again, and the results showed no significant radioactivity. After some further testing, the theory was put forth that the object is capable of holding an electrical 'charge' that somehow is output as gamma radiation. How that change is caused and why are complete unknowns to us. The individual who stole the object should have died as a result of the unpredictable nature and sheer amount of radiation output, but if our investigation is correct, they survived by unknown means."

"And you are confident that it has appeared in Wakanda?" T'Challa asks. Liaison Paulias nods.

"We are, your Majesty. All of our leads have pointed here."

"If this object has made its way into Wakanda, then we shall defend our nation and investigate the matter. I fail to see the necessity of the Foundation to intervene."

"This object was stolen from the Foundation, your Majesty. It is the responsibility of the Foundation to recontain it. And there is also the matter of the theft itself. The individual responsible for this must be captured and returned to the Foundation."

Liaison Paulias stands firmly in front of T'Challa. Their expression is unreadable, a steel-eyed look that betrays not a hint of the desperation that T'Challa knows is there. He pauses to think.

He's not keen on allowing the Foundation to operate within Wakanda. The least of the reasons is the way they view their duty; it runs almost opposite to Wakandan ideas, the concept that anything that exists on earth could somehow be an impossibility of reality. The secrecy, the power, the uncertain oversight, all of it is unsettling to T'Challa. But the liaison has a point about responsibility for the object and the thief, and the sooner this object is found and the thief captured, the better for all.

"I will need to consider both issues until I come to an agreement with my council on the matter," T'Challa responds finally. "However, in the meantime, Wakanda will handle the search and capture of the thief and the object, using the information you have presented to us. We will not ignore such a danger in our nation."

T'Challa turns to the rest of his council, waiting to hear any dissenting voices. All voice their agreement, as expected.

"...very well," Liaison Paulias replies, with clear dissatisfaction in their voice. "The Foundation values the health and safety of humanity above all else. I will aid in whatever means I am able until you make your final decision, your Majesty."

"Do you have information on the individual who stole the object?" T'Challa asks. "We can begin a search immediately, with pertinent information."

"Thankfully, yes. An American by the name of Erik Stevens, although we do think he may have changed his name after leaving employment with the Founda- your Majesty?"

Liaison Paulias watches T'Challa in confusion and concern, turning to everyone else in the room to see their reactions as well. The room feels like it's dropped several degrees in temperature.

"What did you say?" Shuri demands in a steeled voice. "What was his name?"

"Erik Stevens, your Highness. Is... is there a problem?"

"Not one that concerns the Foundation," T'Challa says, his blood turned to ice in his veins. "But yes, there is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Paulias" is a codename I made up based off of a name someone offered after brainstorming for fifteen entire minutes with several people in the SCP chat at 1 am. Foundation liaisons are named after flowers, we decided, after I shot down at least five different perfectly logical and thematically appropriate codenaming schemes because I know nothing about Wakanda beyond what was in the movie and the Marvel wiki isn't very helpful, and also colors as code names is already something that exists for Foundation agents (not that I couldn't do it since There Is No Canon for SCP, but I'm avoiding confusion as much as possible). Paulias is named for Saintpaulias or the African violet.
> 
> For those who may be wondering, Liaison Paulias is Asian-American (they're originally from an American Foundation site) and nonbinary. Paulias uses they/them (which I'll differentiate from the plural they/them in the fic by adding "both," "all," etc when I can in instances where it's plural).


	2. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amnesia (n) [ am·ne·sia | \ am-ˈnē-zhə \ ]  
> 1) loss of memory due usually to brain injury, shock, fatigue, repression, or illness  
> 2) a gap in one's memory  
> 3) the selective overlooking or ignoring of events or acts that are not favorable or useful to one's purpose or position
> 
> Erik cannot repent for a crime he has no memory of committing.

"No matter what kind of therapy you attempt, any of his memories forgotten through amnestics will not reappear," Liaison Paulias insists yet again. Their voice has gotten more frustrated. T'Challa watches as Shuri ignores them and continues to watch the screen blinking data at her.

The liaison had objected to running tests on Erik all the way on the walk from the throne room to Shuri's lab. Their initial explanation had made enough sense; once employment with the Foundation ended, almost all personnel were dosed with something called "amnestics" to hide all trace of the Foundation from their minds, maintaining the Foundation's secrecy. Erik had been the same, having been amnesticized when he left the Foundation for the CIA. But the follow up insistence that only the Foundation could restore those memories had made Shuri scoff and immediately declare it to be her next project, and Liaison Paulias would not stop claiming that it was impossible.

"I don't understand you people," Shuri sighs. "Why is everything so impossible to you? Impossible for things that exist to exist, impossible for anyone to restore memories that can't be recalled-"

"It is impossible because the Foundation creates amnestics to prevent anyone but the Foundation from restoring those memories!" Liaison Paulias exclaims. "Your Highness, I mean no insult to your intelligence or the technology of Wakanda, but the point of these amnestics is that nobody else can undo them. They are not created through conventional means, and to synthesize the appropriate mnestic for them would take far too much time. If your Majesty would allow a Foundation doctor to come to Wakanda and administer the proper mnsestic, this process would require no further effort."

"I actually think I'd rather have Princess over here figure out how to unfuck my brain," Erik pipes up, sitting surprisingly patiently as the medical machinery whirrs around his head. It may have something to do with the cuffs on his wrists, and the knowledge that Okoye is standing right outside the doors of the lab. "And she's been trying to figure out how to kill me."

T'Challa sends a sharp look to Erik, and then to Shuri; Erik shouldn't be talking about Shuri that way, especially to strangers, but T'Challa knows that Shuri has absolutely been partly responsible for Erik's claims of attempts on his life. Liaison Paulias isn't impressed, either.

"Your Highness," they repeat, and this time the words seem to stumble a bit out of their mouth. "Administering a mnestic is only a matter of injecting it into your bloodstream. If you truly do not remember your involvement with the theft of the object, then-"

"You're pretty insistent I stole it, but you don't know for sure, do you?" Erik asks. "Fuck that shit. Whatever happened to 'innocent until proven guilty' 'n all that?"

"And if you were uninvolved with the theft, that could also be determined through the use of mnestics," Liaison Paulias replies, their voice now more of a grind.

"You're trying to make me feel guilty over something I can't remember. Something that I might not have even done at all. I ain't gonna apologize over anything I don't remember doing, or even know if I did."

"That isn't my intention, your Highness. I am saying that all of this trouble is completely avoidable, and all it will require is King T'Challa's permission to send for a Foundation doctor and a dosage of mnestics."

"Exactly what are the side effects of these mnestics? The success rate of their use? You continue to insist on them as the only method, yet you offer no explanation beyond insisting that they are more effective. I realize that my cousin is currently being investigated as a suspect, but that does not allow endangering his safety or health," T'Challa says. That makes the liaison deflate somewhat, at least.

"Side effects include sedation after the injection, minor headaches, and temporary vertigo," Liaison Paulias replies in exasperation. "Prince Erik had no ill reactions to the amnestic, and the reverse should also be true barring a minor possibility of severe reactions."

"How minor?" Erik asks.

"Less than a tenth of a percent, your Highness."

"I still don't trust that."

Liaison Paulias gets a look on their face suggesting that they'd either like to put their head through a wall, or throttle Erik.

T'Challa is loathe to approve of the Foundation-made mnestic. He believes that they do have a method of reversing the memory loss, but whether or not that is actually what will happen is the question. A betrayal of trust is too easy, and Erik's own refusal pushes T'Challa further away from being comfortable with the whole ordeal. Shuri had worked too hard on saving Erik's life for him to be killed or kidnapped by an unknown entity, and Erik had only just begun recovering from... everything. T'Challa couldn't let anything happen to his cousin now, not after all that had happened. N'Jadaka had already been failed once by T'Challa's father, and T'Challa would not let the same mistake happen again.

"The longer we wait in retrieving Prince Erik's memories, the longer the object remains out of containment," Liaison Paulias reminds them for the millionth time. "This is a dangerous object that may or may not be controllable. It may be simply lost, or it may have been handed off to another individual or organization. There is no telling what has happened to it, and waiting only increases the potential for further harm."

"Liaison Paulias, we have already begun a search through the country based on the information on the object you provided us," T'Challa reminds them in return. "My cousin's memory on the matter may aid us and he may be guilty of the theft, but we are working on the most dire issue at hand at the moment."

Liaison Paulias falls silent, although they do shake their head. After a long pause, they speak up again.

"Prince Erik was granted use of an amnestic which is stronger than the standard amnestic used for personnel leaving the Foundation," they say. "This is not a simple matter. Personnel are usually administered high dosages of Class B amnestics, because they are effective in blocking out long-term memory and have minimal risk of overdose. Prince Erik was administered Class D amnestics. They hold a risk of overdose, have a lower effectiveness and higher likelihood of multiple uses needed for proper amnesticization, and carry a higher risk of permanent side effects. By some grace of god, his Highness suffered none of the ill effects and was properly amnesticized after one use. Attempting to undo the effects of such a powerful amnestic is unwise without the use of the corresponding mnestic, and if his response to the amnestic was positive it is unlikely that the corresponding mnestic would cause any severe issues. I am insisting on this for his Highness's own well-being."

The liaison doesn't look at any one of the three as they speak. They're busy looking down at the copy of Erik's file in their hands, turned to the last page.

"Why would that be used on him?" Shuri asks. Her hands have stopped skimming across the screen interface in front of her.

"Sometimes, when personnel leave the Foundation, they want to be completely certain that they won't remember anything that they saw."

Liaison Paulias's face is blank. They look back up at Erik.

"Your Highness, I understand your hesitation in trusting the Foundation. But the process of amnesticization you went through was harsher than necessary. The process of remembering can be... traumatic, especially when presented without context. No matter whether or not you are guilty of the theft of the anomalous object, you are going to remember things that you risked brain damage to forget. These memories are buried under amnestics and subconscious suppression. Remembering through the use of mnestics will be less stressful on both your mind and body than forcing these memories out."

Erik stares down the liaison, and they sigh in response to the silent answer.

"The council has agreed on your stay for the duration of the investigation, Liaison Paulias," T'Challa says, attempting to shift the attention off of Erik. He can see his cousin's patience wearing thin. "We have arranged a room for you, and for your convenience we also have a set of kimoyo beads you may utilize during your stay."

"I see. Thank you, your Majesty," Liaison Paulias replies. "I will contact the Foundation on the status of the investigation, and on your thoughts of a partnership between Wakanda and the Foundation. I thank you for your time and your hospitality, your Majesty."

The liaison is not stupid, and can very clearly tell that they're being told to leave. They start toward the door-

"Wait."

Erik is looking toward Liaison Paulias, and for a moment T'Challa sees buried confusion under his expression. It slips away quickly, replaced by the usual cocky grin.

"I wanna talk with you, just casual shit. None of this Foundation nonsense. They don't let me out of the palace, and I'm gettin' bored as hell only talking to goody-goody cousin and smarty-pants cousin." Erik is absolutely not interested in a casual conversation, and why he's putting on fake airs when every single person in the room can tell is beyond T'Challa. Maybe at this point it's an automatic response he has, a need to cover up his intentions no matter how innocuous or unthreatening they are.

The liaison looks toward T'Challa, waiting for his permission. T'Challa just gestures to Erik.

"I am king of Wakanda, not king of my cousin's conversations. If he wishes to speak to you, you may speak to him."

"He _is_ a suspect in custody at the moment, your Majesty."

"And you _are_ aiding our investigation."

"Understood, your Majesty."

"If we're talking, in private, yeah?" Erik asks.

"I'm still working," Shuri points out. "This is going to take some time."

"After Shuri is finished, Erik can contact you. Okoye outside will show you how to use the kimoyo beads, and you are free to acquaint yourself with the palace with one of the Dora Milaje accompanying you," T'Challa says.

Liaison Paulias looks toward Erik one last time, then excuses themself politely. The doors of the lab swing open, and T'Challa can catch the beginning of a conversation between them and Okoye before the doors fall closed.

Shuri continues her work, and all three of them are silent. Erik has his eyes closed now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with literally every narrative aspect of the SCP universe, amnestics and mnestics have no solid canon to them. This fic uses my (incredibly vague) personal canon of amnestics, mnestics, and protocols for their use. All you really need to know about them is that they make people forget things and remember things, respectively.


	3. Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> familiar (adj) [ fa·mil·iar | \ fə-ˈmil-yər \ ]  
> 1) a member of the household of a high official  
> 2) one who is often seen and well known; especially, an intimate associate  
> 3) a spirit often embodied in an animal and held to attend and serve or guard a person  
> 4) one who is well acquainted with something  
> 5) one who frequents a place
> 
> Erik has two conversations.

Shuri takes her sweet, sweet time with whatever it is she's trying to do, and only when Erik starts complaining loudly enough to annoy her does she finally call it quits. Erik rings up the Foundation liaison over his kimoyo beads as he walks back to his quarters, and is unsurprised when it takes a few tries for them to actually properly answer the call. The face of the liaison appears in the projection, appearing apologetic after failing to pick up three times.

_"I apologize, Prince Erik. I am having some difficulty with the beads still."_

"Eh, it's fine. Princess let me out of her brain machine, so I wanted to talk. One-on-one, if the Dora will leave me alone for three seconds."

"You are to be accompanied by at least two members of the Dora Milaje at all times," Ayo reminds him from behind him. Erik rolls his eyes.

"That ain't what T'Challa said about me talking with the liaison," Erik replies over his shoulder, before turning back to his beads.

_"Anything in particular you wished to speak about, your Highness?"_

"Nah. Just thought talking to an American might be fun."

He almost includes _another_ in that sentence, but catches himself before it slips out.

_"I see. Where should we meet, your Highness?"_

That part, Erik didn't actually think through. A few locations come to mind but they're all too public for his taste, and he isn't inviting a stranger into his room either.

"Uh, if you're not against it, your place in the palace sound okay?"

There's a pause. The liaison's eyes flick to the side, then they nod.

_"That would be fine, your Highness. About the guards accompanying you and I, though?"_

"They'll just stand outside looking scary. T'Challa said they ain't allowed to get nosy on us talking."

_"I see. If you would allow me a few minutes to return to my quarters..."_

"Went exploring?"

The liaison smiles at that.

_"I did. I will speak to you soon, your Highness."_

"Yeah. Later."

Erik ends the call and glances over his shoulder to see Okoye eyeing him oddly.

"What," he asks in a deadpan.

"You are unreasonably casual in your speech with a representative of an outside organization," she replies simply.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm a criminal to them anyway."

"You are still Prince N'Jadaka of the Panther Tribe."

"Don't start with that shit."

She doesn't continue any further, but Erik can still feel her and Ayo's eyes on his back in a way that has nothing to do with having to keep watch of his movements.

* * *

"Okay, so first off, that 'your Highness' nonsense is driving me crazy, so cut it out. It's just Erik."

Paulias stares at Erik in mixed confusion and shock for a moment, hand still on the door after closing it. Opening with a line like that was probably setting up the conversation in a weird direction, but whatever, Erik didn't care. He sits himself down on the couch without a care, settling against the cushions comfortably. Paulias stays standing despite the presence of several equally comfortable chairs in the room.

Paulias's room looks a lot like Erik's actually, before he started adding his own touches to it. Ramonda had given him several boxes of his father's belongings, things left untouched ever since N'Jobu's death, relics of his father left behind. Erik had tried to make the room look a little bit like the old apartment, but obviously it isn't the same. It isn't the layout that's the problem, it's the feel. That apartment had felt like home. His quarters in the palace... don't.

"Alright. Erik. I'm assuming you don't want me talking to you like royalty either, if that's the case?" Paulias's language slips into casual vernacular very easily, and Erik finds that far more comforting that he should. "So, you wanted to talk. What about?"

"How do you know me?" Erik asks, cutting right to the chase. "And don't tell me you don't. I'm not stupid. I didn't survive by not noticing."

"What gave it away?"

"You don't like calling me 'Prince' or 'your Highness.' You're really damn insistent on doing things the 'Foundation' way and you look at me like I'm gonna back you up or something. I don't remember anything from whatever it was I did back then, but that doesn't mean everyone else from back then forgot me. So, how do you know me?"

"I'm losing my touch," is Paulias's only answer.

"Don't deflect."

"I'm not. You'll find out eventually anyway, when you start remembering," Paulias says. "But I'm not telling you everything."

"Why not?"

"Remember what I said about how you risked brain damage just to forget what you saw? I'll let you live a little longer without the weight of what you saw that made you want that. It's not relevant to how I know you, anyway."

"But you know what happened."

"I have your entire file. Don't- no, I'm not showing you, and I'm doing you a kindness. Don't argue with me on that, Erik."

The familiarity with which Paulias says his name strikes Erik. He scowls at them.

"Fine. Then just tell me how you knew me."

"You were part of security at the same site that I was the Ethics Committee representative at."

"You were what?"

"In charge of handling all of Ethics Committee stuff at the site. I got tired of the job after a while so I had them transfer me to something less stressful. That was after you left."

"What, were we friends?"

"Not really. Not... not exactly. We saw each other every day because I had to pass by Anomalous Object Storage all the time and you were usually standing around there. And if you weren't, we'd see each other elsewhere on site too. It wasn't that big of a site. I think we had lunch at around the same time or something. You didn't have any friends at all, and yeah, maybe I felt kind of bad for you. We never talked much. I just said hi, you said hi back. That's about it."

Erik rolls his eyes. Even damn strangers were pitying him.

"What, that was it?" he asks.

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Didn't like saying 'your Highness' to some random-ass security guard you knew from years ago, then?"

"I'd ever only known you as Erik Stevens the site security guard, and then suddenly you're Prince N'Jadaka, cousin to King T'Challa of Wakanda," Paulias points out. "It's jarring."

"Don't call me that. That's not my name," Erik snaps. "I don't care what T'Challa or anyone else says. I'm Erik Stevens."

"I'm not forgetting that you're Erik Stevens anytime soon," Paulias replies.

The silence that follows stretches out uncomfortably long. Erik examines the floor intently for a bit, then looks back up at Paulias.

"So. Your name sure as hell can't be 'Paulias.' That's a code name," he says, and Paulias nods.

"It is. I can't tell you my real name, though."

"I'll remember anyway if you don't tell me."

"I doubt you will. And even if you did, I can't say what my real name is. If you happen to remember it, whatever. I don't know why they sent me as a liaison knowing that you knew me."

"Maybe they thought that Wakanda would actually just hand me over. I made a big-ass mess here."

"Yeah, I'm aware."

"How? T'Challa didn't tell-"

"Do you really think the Foundation knows nothing about Wakanda at all?" Paulias asks, this time incredulously. "Just because we never sent word before doesn't mean we had no idea what was going on. The Foundation's known about Wakanda hiding in plain sight for a good while now. If some people want to hide for their own safety and they're not dealing with the anomalous, what does it matter to the Foundation?"

"Their own safety? Wakanda's been a bunch of cowards, you mean." Erik feels that familiar anger flicker to life inside of him again. "Not like you're much different. What good's the 'Foundation' anyway? 'Protecting humanity' while letting all the injustice in the world go on?"

"I'm not in any position to be lecturing Wakanda, and I'm not going to claim that the Foundation is perfect," Paulias says. "But what good is fighting injustice if the world is about to end?"

Erik stands up. Paulias doesn't budge.

"You're wrong."

"I'm right."

"You're all kinds of fucked up," Erik snarls.

"You're comparing things that you can't compare." Paulias returns Erik's glare with a stare of their own. "Saving humanity isn't the same as ending injustice, Erik. But there's no fucking point to having one if the other isn't there too, and you know it. The Foundation's job is to save humanity, and you've made ending injustice into yours. That's why you left the Foundation in the first place. Protecting humanity and protecting humans aren't the same, and you found that out when you tried to make them the same thing."

Neither of them back down, although the sudden tension spike simmers into something less dangerous.

"I never said I disagreed with you, in the first place," Paulias adds. "I worked in Ethics Committee for a reason."

"I don't know what that means, and right now I don't care."

Erik crosses his arms and practically throws himself back at the couch, bouncing on it slightly from the impact. But he changes his mind, and gets up with a huff, stalking toward the door. Paulias shakes their head.

"Enough conversation for you?" Paulias asks.

"You won't answer until my memory comes back."

"That could happen sooner than later if-"

"You already forget what I said? I'd rather have Princess "I Will Slit Your Throat In Your Sleep" figure something out."

"You're really that adamant about not trusting the Foundation?"

"I don't trust _anyone_ , _Liaison_ ," Erik clarifies. "I just know how people act, and who's more likely to do what."

"Isn't that what trust is?"

"No."

* * *

_The grassland which spreads out before Erik isn't a sight he's seen before, and yet he feels like he's come home in some way._

_The sky, he knows that he's seen before; it's the same sight from the window in the version of his childhood apartment that he last spoke to his father in. Or at least the dream where he spoke to his father. He knows better than to believe that he was speaking to the dead, and that even with the power that the heart-shaped herb gave to him, it couldn't commune with the dead._

_That's the point of the dead. They're gone. They have no voices with which to speak._

_The sky shimmers and lights the way despite the lack of sun or moon to illuminate the earth. Erik continues forward, walking aimlessly through the grass. He reaches a river eventually, the water shifting with the sky reflected in its surface. Across the river, a tree stands, and a huge black panther lounges in its upper branches._

_The panther looks at Erik. Erik looks back._

_**Hello, N'Jadaka,**  it says._

_Erik feels like he should hate hearing that name. The only person who had spoken it with meaning had been his father, and none other. Yet the panther's voice only brings a feeling almost like contentment in Erik's heart._

_"Bast," he says back._

_She stretches out, and leaps out of the tree with serene grace. She wades into the river, and Erik does the same, stepping into the water that comes up to his waist. He doesn't know why he's doing this, meeting a goddess in what could only be his dreams. She moves into his proximity, and when he puts his hand out, Bast's large snout rubs against it._

**_My child. It seems that the past has returned to you once again._ **

_"Guess you could say that," Erik replies._

**_Do you know what you will do?_ **

_"I don't even know what the hell I did in the first place."_

**_You may not remember now, but you will know. You will remember what you have done, and you will remember what you must do._ **

_"Can I even do that? I'm on thin ice already, I can't-"_

**_I speak of actions, not of the hearts of people. You have control over one, and not the other. Do not try to control what you cannot._ **

_"What am I supposed to do about this?"_

_Bast walks in a circle around Erik, her tail around his waist like an embrace. Water sloshes up against him with her movements._

**_The past which seeks you out now is not here to harm you, N'Jadaka. It is unfinished business. A matter which you thought completed, your role fulfilled, but it is not so. It was you that began it, and it seems that you are to end it as well._ **

_"What did I do that I don't remember?"_

_Bast's head is level with his when she speaks her next words._

**_The right thing._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ethics Committee is a division of the Foundation that determines whether or not actions taken by the Foundation are ethically acceptable, and essentially decides what the Foundation can and can't do. They're often written as being seen as an ineffectual joke by the rest of the Foundation, but secretly holding immense power over even the Overseers, the highest leaders of the Foundation. This fic uses that interpretation of the Ethics Committee.
> 
> This is a good tale from the SCP wiki about Ethics Committee that I heavily base my interpretation of Ethics Committee on: http://www.scp-wiki.net/ethics-committee-orientation


	4. Terminate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> terminate (v) [ ter·mi·nate | \ ˈtər-mə-ˌnāt \ ]  
> 1 a) to bring to an end  
>    b) to discontinue the employment of  
>    c) to form the conclusion of  
> 2) to serve as an ending, limit, or boundary of  
> 3) assassinate, kill
> 
> Liaison Paulias adjusts to the job.

The Foundation-issued tablet in Paulias's hands blinks to life, the logo of the Foundation set in the middle of the screen against a pale gray background as the software loads. They ponder the image for a moment, of arrows pointing into a circle, the act of containment symbolized in one simple emblem. Paulias takes the moment of waiting to unclip their hairpiece and place it on the nightstand, followed by unknotting the tie and tossing that onto the bed with slightly less care. They've shrugged their coat off and have two buttons undone on their shirt when the tablet screen lights up again. There's a little bubble with a "1" on the Foundation internal mail application.

"It's been one damn day," Paulias mutters.

They tap the button and it pulls up a message longer than five words, which means that Paulias is actually going to have to answer this one. They shrug their arms out of the dress shirt and toss that onto the bed next to the tie, reading what they've been sent. 

> TO: LIAISON PAULIAS
> 
> FROM: [RECIPIENT UNKNOWN]
> 
> SUBJECT: [NONE]
> 
> \-----
> 
> Establishing connection with Wakandan government relegated to lowest priority. Permission granted to delay discussion to post-investigation.
> 
> Connection between suspect and King previously unknown to Foundation. Monitor suspect's memory recovery to ensure memory recall is not influenced by or tampered with by outside sources. Do not inform suspect of suspect's Foundation activities before memory recovery to prevent false memory recall. Information relating to investigation may be released as appropriate.
> 
> Securement of anomaly relegated to highest priority. Cooperation with Wakandan government outside of liaison protocol permitted. DO NOT SUGGEST FURTHER FOUNDATION INVOLVEMENT IN INVESTIGATION BARRING EXCHANGE OF INVESTIGATION EVIDENCE OR INFORMATION.

None of this is particularly surprising information. Paulias taps the screen to reply, and sets the tablet down on the bed to take off their slacks.

The sun is setting outside of the window, and Paulias allows themself to glance out the window to gaze at the view for a few moments. It's a beautiful sight, but maybe that's just because they're biased against the sunsets that are visible from their apartment back in the Foundation. They're not particularly nice looking, with too many buildings in the way to properly watch the sun dip below the horizon. Paulias had heard from somewhere that Africa had the most beautiful sunsets to the human eye because it was these sunsets that humankind was born under, and that no matter how far away they traveled it would be these sunsets burned into the genetic memory of humanity that would be the most beautiful.

Paulias does believe in the theory of genetic memory, but that was all just nonsense. They conclude that the sunsets here are the prettiest from a combination of a nicer skyline and less air pollution.

The tablet screen goes dark, and Paulias taps it to awaken it again. This time they pick it up, and begin to type. 

> TO: [ERROR, UNKNOWN ADDRESS]
> 
> FROM: LIAISON PAULIAS
> 
> SUBJECT: [NONE]
> 
> \-----
> 
> Understood. Release of suspect to Foundation custody after investigation unlikely. How to proceed if so?

Paulias wanders over to the bathroom, poking their head into the shower to inspect exactly how they work in Wakanda (they already have a hard enough time maneuvering around the ones in American hotels, for god's sake). After confirming that they do indeed work more or less the same way with better water flow, Paulias looks down and sees a response.

> TO: LIAISON PAULIAS
> 
> FROM: [RECIPIENT UNKNOWN]
> 
> SUBJECT: [NONE]
> 
> \-----
> 
> We will handle that.
> 
> Operation success is critical. Remove suspect from operation if necessary.

* * *

"I do not trust you," M'Baku says to Liaison Paulias, the next day.

"I am sorry to hear that, Lord M'Baku," they reply with as much grace and dignity as possible while being vaguely threatened by a man twice their size. It may be a bizarre time to have the Great Gorilla get onto someone's case (five minutes before a council meeting with the king that includes the liaison), but M'Baku has noticed that Liaison Paulias has a tendency to slip away whenever he attempts to approach them.

"I do not seek an apology from you. Your presence alone is unacceptable, and I fail to understand how King T'Challa and the council could allow you to stay."

"If you find it unacceptable, I have no intention to bar you from discussing the matter with his Majesty."

M'Baku snorts and crosses his arms.

"King T'Challa has heard my opposition, and has made his decision as the rest of the tribe elders do not share my opinion of you." He stares down at the liaison, who is still watching him with an entirely blank face. "I am perplexed. I understand that the others on the council may not care for the safety of Prince N'Jadaka, but I would have expected King T'Challa to show more attentiveness to threats toward his cousin."

"You believe me to be a threat to Erik Stevens?" Liaison Paulias asks, as if surprised by such an accusation.

"The royal family spared Prince N'Jadaka's life and have worked tirelessly to atone for a grave injury made against the prince. I will not see their efforts destroyed by an outsider."

"And what about Erik himself?"

"You show too much familiarity with the prince, Liaison."

Liaison Paulias's face does something interesting at that accusation, the first reaction they've shown toward M'Baku's hostility. It's not a very big reaction, but a reaction nonetheless.

"It is at his request that I refer to him as Erik Stevens, not Prince N'Jadaka," the liaison snaps. "I intend to show respect to everyone in Wakanda, Lord M'Baku, and if it  _appears_ to others that I am disrespectful for respecting his wishes, I can live with that."

That's the closest to losing their composure that M'Baku has seen the liaison get for the second time already in four days, counting the first day when the liaison practically ran after T'Challa insisting on something about "mnestics." His first thought is that this liaison is simply a poor diplomat, but M'Baku doesn't fall for that. Something is going on, and the liaison is playing a part.

"You do not fool me, Liaison," M'Baku says. "Even if you have convinced the king, I am still here. Should you make any move toward the king or his family, I will be the first to put an end to it."

"I'll make sure I don't slip up," the liaison replies, their usual warm eyes suddenly turned cold. M'Baku is struck with the feeling of looking into an abyss, but then the liaison blinks and they return to the aloof politeness of earlier. "I believe the council meeting will begin soon. I will see you inside, Lord M'Baku."

Liaison Paulias pushes open the doors to the throne room and enters, leaving M'Baku behind to ponder what he just saw. He's seen that kind of abyss in people's eyes before, namely Killmonger's. It's not deadness. It's the opposite, rather, something bursting full of life in a way that demands righteous existence unwilling to bend to compromise.

What the Foundation does that attracts people like that, M'Baku isn't sure he wants to know.

* * *

Shuri almost laughs at the way Paulias gapes at the technology in the lab.

Now that they're not here for strictly business reasons, it's given them a chance to take a closer look. The vibranium pellet projector is the first of new puzzling technology, and then the remote vehicle control system, and now Paulias is testing the kinetic energy absorption and release on the panther suit that Erik had worn, giving the chest light punches and delighting in the way the following blow knocks their fist away. The hole in the suit still hasn't been fixed, the vibranium matrix disrupted in the material in a way that's difficult to repair. But she's Princess Shuri, she'll figure out some way to fix it soon enough.

"Having fun, Liaison?" Shuri calls, and she sees Paulias's head poke out from behind the suit.

"Very much so, your Highness," they reply. "I've never been around this my vibranium in my life."

"Does the Foundation have any vibranium?" Shuri asks. She's been curious about exactly how advanced the technology in the Foundation is, although it can't possibly be anywhere near that of Wakanda.

"A small amount. It's used very, very rarely for containment purposes, especially since our knowledge on the mineral is still limited. It wouldn't do to waste such a precious resource when we could utilize something else," Paulias explains.

"No research into its uses, then?"

"No. That's not really our area of research. The Foundation conducts research primarily on anomalies. It's been determined that vibranium is extraterrestrial in origin, but non-anomalous. Like mantis shrimp and tardigrades, vibranium is remarkable but completely normal."

Paulias goes back to smacking and being smacked by the panther suit, apparently judging if there is any palpable loss in kinetic energy.

"May I ask a somewhat personal question, Liaison?"

That serves the double purpose of making Paulias stop smacking Shuri's inventions, and getting Paulias to open up a little more. Shuri's been interested in whatever the Foundation is, going off of what little information she knows.

"If I have permission to deny answering, your Highness," Paulias replies, stepping away from the panther suit and walking toward Shuri.

"Of course you do." Shuri closes the text file where she's recording her experiment results, and turns toward Paulias. "I was wondering why you joined the Foundation. Or if that was something you join at all."

Paulias looks to the side and tilts their head, a look that Shuri has started to assume means "fair enough" or something similar.

"Oh, I was recruited right after I completed my undergraduate. At first it was employment at a public front, and I was unaware of who I was actually working for. Several years later, I was pulled into the Foundation proper."

"So it was entirely your choice?"

"The Foundation doesn't force employment onto its personnel. Some people are... born into it, I suppose, but it isn't the Foundation that's forcing them to stay if they're there against their will."

Shuri considers her next words carefully, to avoid causing a commotion.

"You said before that the Foundation contains anomalies. What happens when those anomalies are people? Are they held against their will?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

The answer is immediate and without a moment of hesitation. Shuri was expecting a refusal to answer, or a euphemism to lessen the perceived severity of such an infringement on human rights, yet Paulias speaks plainly with a hint of regret in their voice. They turn toward the hand cannons laid out on the table, tracing the lines on the weapon to avoid looking at Shuri as they continue.

"Containment is, for the most part, the act of removing an anomaly from its location, preventing civilian access to it, or removing it from civilian knowledge. Almost all humanoid anomalies require containment at Foundation sites. They are held there until they die, or they cease to be anomalous and can be returned to their lives. The latter happens rarely."

"So the Foundation holds humans captive," Shuri says. "For being different."

"In simple terms, yes."

"That is-"

"A violation of human rights? An immoral and unethical practice? You're right. It is. But there's a reason the Foundation contains them, instead of killing them. We aren't- we don't destroy. That's a speciality of the GOC, and they've set up more problems than they've solved doing that. We protect humanity and anomalies, because while we see them as things that should not exist in our reality, we are aware that they actually exist. Like your brother said, we don't determine what can and can't exist in reality. We just try to maintain the rules as best as possible. People don't like it when rules get broken. Keeping a humanoid anomaly in containment protects the anomaly from humans, too."

"You shouldn't be allowed to make the decision for them like that." Shuri snatches up the hand cannon to force Paulias's eyes back to her. "That's not right. They're human beings with thoughts and feelings and lives."

"Of course we shouldn't be doing that. But that's why people like me are in the Foundation too," Paulias replies, and this time doesn't avert their eyes to avoid Shuri's stare. "I used to work in Ethics Committee. It's the only reason why I joined the Foundation at all."

"Ethics Committee?"

"A division of the Foundation that observes Foundation activities and ensures that our actions stay within what is necessary. It's practically a joke within the Foundation, and that's how it intends to stay," Paulias explains. "But behind every action the Foundation makes, the Ethics Committee watches. And it's the Ethics Committee that has the final, ultimate decision to say 'yes' or 'no.' It's the Ethics Committee that prevents every horrific containment procedure from becoming sadistic. It's the Ethics Committee that ensures that the Foundation serves humanity, not the other way around. It is the Foundation's job to look look at humanoid anomalies as anomalies, and the Ethics Committee's job to look at humanoid anomalies as human."

"It sounds like you are trying to justify your participation."

"I might be. I don't know, I'm not part of Ethics Committee anymore. It's been all liaison duties for the past few years. That does a good job of reminding me that I'm supposed to serve humanity, at any rate."

"How do you do this?" Shuri asks. "Really. How do you do this? You understand that you work for a... a group that hides itself, imprisoning people, functioning with no oversight. How is any of this right, to you?"

"If I had to sacrifice myself for the greater good, I'd do it." Paulias says it with a conviction that makes Shuri go cold inside. She's heard words like that before. "That's how I'm able to do it. I believe that I'm doing something worth dying for. I've done my part so that the Foundation does what is necessary and go no further."

"You sound like Killmonger," Shuri accuses.

"I'm not surprised. He and I have more in common than you think."

"Is that why he thought that way? The Foundation?"

Paulias shakes their head.

"He came to the Foundation because he thought that way, not the other way around. He left because he didn't like what he saw, if it's any credit to him."

"I don't give credit to someone who tried to start a global war."

"That's fair," Paulias replies, and gazes through the glass windows out toward the vibranium mines. "I wouldn't either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Global Occult Coalition (GOC) is a UN-affiliated organization with a similar purpose to the Foundation with the SCP universe, although they're notably on the "destroy any and all anomalies" side of how to maintain normalcy. They're on-and-off allies and enemies with the Foundation due to sharing a base ideology but completely opposite methods.
> 
> On a completely different note, would you all like to read author commentary regarding this fic? I used to write them for some of my longer Fallout fanfiction, so if you'd like to read my thoughts on what I've written let me know and I'll make some author notes (probably in five chapter chunks, so if I do start writing commentary you'll see it next chapter covering everything up through that chapter).


	5. Candor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> candor (n) [ can·dor | \ ˈkan-dər , -ˌdȯr \ ]  
> 1) unreserved, honest, or sincere expression  
> 2) freedom from prejudice or malice  
> 3 a) _literary_ : brightness, brilliance  
>     b) _obsolete_ : unstained purity  
>  4) _archaic_ : kindliness
> 
> Opening up is easier than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to wrap up what is essentially Act I of the story.

Erik has curled in on himself, hiding under the bench in Shuri’s lab while Shuri unsuccessfully tries to coax him back out. They'd been working on restoring the memories buried in Erik's mind, and slowly a few fleeting snippets had returned. Apparently she’s done something right, but now that she’s watching the man with no fear of death having a panic attack in her lab, she’s not so sure that it was really the “right” thing, after all.

"Erik?" She reaches out toward him hesitantly. She shouldn’t be putting her hands near someone who almost killed her less than a month ago, but she shouldn’t have sent him into this state. Dammit, she should have been more careful. "Erik, it’s just me. Please come out."

He's still under the bench, visibly shaking. Shuri considers calling T'Challa in but she's not sure if that's going to make things better or worse. She already knows that Erik's been having blank-out moments where his hands go to the healed stab wound between his ribs, and if he's dissociating from the memory of it then she's not so sure that T'Challa's presence during a panic attack is going to help. Not to mention she's not sure exactly what he's remembered that's causing this. Liaison Paulias did warn them that whatever it was that Erik had forgotten, he'd gone to great lengths to ensure it stayed forgotten. Or maybe it's not the actual memories. It might be the mental stress of remembering at all.

"Erik-"

"Don't touch me," he says shakily.

Shuri retracts her hand quickly. She waits and watches as the shaking goes down, and Erik slowly pulls himself out of the panic attack. The shaking stops, and then his breathing stops sounding choked, and then he's just lying on the floor under the bench, still facing away from her.

"Erik?"

"...where's Paulias?"

"What?"

"Where the hell is Paulias?"

The second time, Erik's voice takes on a dangerous tone. He starts to drag himself out, and Shuri scrambles back to get out of his path. She's been in his way once before, and he'd almost killed her without a moment of hesitation then. Erik's eyes are narrowed, and his hands are still shaking but he manages to get himself back onto his feet by himself.

And then he takes off into a sprint.

"ERIK!" Shuri yells after him, and tries to lock the doors of the lab before he reaches the but he's too fast. He slips through the closing panels and they latch closed behind him.

* * *

"Where're your guards?" Paulias asks in confusion, upon seeing Erik leaning against the frame of their front door. He's panting as if he's run all the way here from... wherever he came from.

"They ain't  _my_ guards," Erik points out, pushing his locks out of his face. "Outran 'em, I think. Can I sit down?"

This is the most earnest Paulias has seen Erik, and it's a little alarming to be frank. They motion into the room, and Erik staggers in and lands heavily on the same couch he sat on the first time he visited. Paulias shuts the door, and turns to see Erik with his eyes closed and head tilted back over the backrest of the couch.

"You lied to me," he says, but it holds no anger. It's a statement of fact.

"I did. I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Telling you could have affected your memory recall."

"You're good at pretending, Paulias."

"It's why I'm a liaison."

Paulias sits down on the couch next to Erik, giving him enough personal space. Erik takes a few more minutes to slow his breathing, and when Paulias is about to speak again there's a sharp knock at the door.

"They caught up to you," they tell Erik, then stand back up to answer the door. There's at least four Dora Milaje outside, and when Ayo sees Erik sitting in the room through the open door, she turns sharply to Paulias.

"He just wanted to talk," Paulias says. "It won't be long, I promise."

"Very well," she replies. "I will remind you though, Prince N'Jadaka, that bolting without the Dora Milaje should not be made a habit."

"I ain't gonna kill anyone," Erik sighs.

Paulias smiles in an attempt at a peace treaty between them for the time being, and closes the door. There's a silence for a few moments until Paulias sits back down next to Erik.

"I remembered the huge containment breach," he starts to explain. "And the rest of it started coming back to me."

"I'm sorry that's how you remembered," Paulias says, and the apology must sound genuine to Erik because he doesn't laugh or brush it off.

"Yeah. I was shaking like a damn baby under Princess's fancy ass tables."

He still is shaking, and his hands keep fidgeting like he wants to do something with them but keeps hesitating.

"I thought I'd have longer before you started remembering the personal parts, but that's what I get for assuming anything," Paulias sighs. "Damn. And here I figured you'd remember the important stuff, we'd get on with finding the artifact, and then after that the whole messy personal part would happen."

"Was the personal stuff not important too, _Liaison?_ "

"It's- don't be like that. It's important in a different way. It's not relevant to the investigation."

"Uh-huh. Listen, I ain't fuckin' stupid. You didn't get sent here on accident or by chance. They sent _you_ on purpose because they knew you knew me."

"Depends on who you mean by 'they.'"

"The Foundation. Whoever sets up these liaison things."

"...sort of. Listen, it'll make more sense later after you remember everything else."

"So they didn't send my ex after my ass on purpose?"

Paulias and Erik both turn to each other. Paulias fixes a look on Erik, who just shrugs.

"I'm not attached to this investigation because I'm your _ex_ , I'm attached to this because I _actually_ had something to do with all of this. Like I said, it'll make sense once you remember everything."

"You keep saying that shit."

"I'm saying it because it's true."

Erik gets up and starts pacing around the room, wringing his hands. Paulias watches him as he walks, spins on his heel, and continues on.

"Can't you just tell me? Or even just tell T'Challa yourself? Like, what's so important about this that I gotta say and not you?" Erik asks. "This doesn't make sense."

"It has to be you that remembers and explains. I don't know where the artifact is at, and I'm working under orders here. I have to follow them," Paulias reminds Erik. He snorts at that.

" _Orders_. Fuck that noise. You never listened to anything just because it was _orders_."

"You haven't seen or even remembered me in over five years. What if I changed?"

Erik gives Paulias a look of mixed unamusement, disbelief, and annoyance.

"I'm supposed to believe that you went from EthCom rep annoying the shit out of everyone on site, to obedient drone who does whatever the big people behind the fancy desks say? I know it's been a while, but that ain't you, Aragaki."

"Really? We've gone from 'Liaison' to 'my ex' to surnames, _Stevens?_ " Paulias asks, although it's not an actual question asked in true annoyance. The grin Erik reacts with makes it clear he gets it. "And keep it down with that. I have a code name for a reason."

"Yeah, yeah. I just wanted to say it again. Felt right to call you that," Erik replies, something like a genuine smile on his face. "It's just nice to see someone I actually know."

"Same, man, same. Hey, gimme your hands real quick."

Erik gives Paulias an odd look, but they hold both (still trembling) hands out in front of them for Paulias to hold.

"You're still kinda shaky. You sure you're okay?" Paulias asks. "If you need to take a break from the memory therapy that Princess Shuri has you on, you should tell her."

"Don't have time to be taking breaks." The last time Paulias had held Erik's hands, they'd been in kevlar gloves. His arms hadn't been scarred yet, his hair had been shaved, and there'd been a glint of righteous fury in his eyes. It's still there for sure, but something about it is different now. Maybe it's gone the same way that Paulias's own did. "We gotta find that artifact before it nukes someone."

"It's not exactly going to nuke anything, I don't think," Paulias replies, "but if what you told me back then is true, we really do need to return it to where it belongs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want to read the author commentary for the fic, I’ll post them next chapter if anyone asks!


	6. INTERLUDE 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first messages (and one last conversation) sent between one Mr. Stevens and one Mx. Aragaki on various communication technologies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An interlude between Act I and II.

>  I know that you can't read these right now
> 
> Since you're away

> I hope you don't get hurt 

> I hope you don't die

> I hope you come back home

> I know once you do you'll be a guard

> And then all there's to worry about is whatever  
>  weird terrible things we've got on-site

> Anyway I'll let you get back to your stuff

> Love you

* * *

**estevens14101:** NORTH

 **estevens14101:** FCUKER

 **estevens14101:** DONT DRINK MY SODA

* * *

TO: estevens14101@scpmail.net

FROM: naragaki16112@scpmail.net

SUBJECT: hey asshole

\-----

Quit skipping out on your psych evals, they all come mob me at once when you do that because they're convinced I can get your ass in gear or something.

Just take it and be done with it, you know they'll cut you from duty if you don't do it.

-

North Aragaki  
Site 89 Ethics Committee Representative  
naragaki16112@scpmail.net

* * *

North,

Didn't want to wake you up. Containment breach in the North (haha) Wing and I have to play janitor.

Feed ya damn self before you go to your office.

ღ Erik

* * *

 **naragaki16112:** YOU SENT ME AN INTERNAL MESSAGE JUST TO YELL AT ME OVER SODA???????

* * *

>  so exactly how many rules are we breaking
> 
> for this

> just wondering

> like I don't give a shit

>  just curious

* * *

Make your damn bed, wash your damn clothes, and eat your damn food while I'm gone.

I'll be home in a week.

\- North ♡

* * *

TO: naragaki16112@scpmail.net

FROM: estevens14101@scpmail.net

SUBJECT: RE:hey asshole

\-----

Doctor tried to bring up my mom last eval. Ain't none of his fucking business.

I'll go when they stop being so damn nosy about shit they don't need to know.

* * *

>   
> Soooooooo 

> you ready for this?

> I am

> this goes right, we never see each other again

> I know

> aint all that choked up huh

> Over your ass?

> What's to get choked up about

> Guess now I don't have your ugly ass to make  
>  me look hotter

> fuck off Aragaki

> You're the one fucking off

> Anyway everything's good

> You do your thing, I'll do mine

> good

> I'll see you later

> You gonna stick me with the needle?

> You want me to? You don't think I'll stab you in  
>  the ass? 

> whatever man

> just stay safe

> and we'll both get out fine

> you sure you don't wanna join me?

> In Wakanda?????

> I meant LEAVING dumbass

> nah

> I'm meant to be here

> You're meant to be there

> I can live with that

* * *

**_Incoming call from Erik Stevens..._ **

**_Call missed._ **

**_Incoming call from Erik Stevens..._ **

**_Call missed._ **

**_Incoming call from Erik Stevens..._ **

**_Call missed._ **

**_Incoming call from Erik Stevens..._ **

**_Answering call._ **

"I apologize, Prince Erik. I am having some difficulty with the beads still."

_"Eh, it's fine. Princess let me out of her brain machine, so I wanted to talk. One-on-one, if the Dora will leave me alone for three seconds."_


	7. Disinformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disinformation (n) [ dis·in·for·ma·tion | \ (ˌ)dis-ˌin-fər-ˈmā-shən \ ]  
> 1) false information deliberately and often covertly spread (as by the planting of rumors) in order to influence public opinion or obscure the truth
> 
> Liaison Paulias is a liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liaison Paulias's real name is North Aragaki. They'll be referred to as either (or both) depending on the POV character of the story at the time.

"Before we begin, I will need to explain that I have been lying quite extensively, your Majesty."

As far as sentences to start a meeting off in the worst possible way go, that one definitely is up high on the list for T'Challa.

Erik had declared that his memories had returned, for the most part. Eager to continue the search for the lost object T'Challa gathered the council to hear Erik's testimony regarding the case, and called in Liaison Paulias to listen as well as a show of good faith for the Foundation's concern over the theft. Except now it has turned into something far beyond anything T'Challa expects or wants, and he has to put up with...whatever in Bast's name is going on here now. The combination of the liaison's absolute, unmitigated honesty and the admittance of lying itself shocks everyone into stone-silence. The various tribe elders stare at Liaison Paulias. M'Baku looks very, very smug. Erik, standing next to the liaison, side-eyes them with one raised eyebrow before making a muted shrugging gesture and rolling his eyes.

"Lying about what?" T'Challa asks. He isn't going to be surprised at anything the liaison says, probably.

"Quite a lot of things. But mostly the purpose of me being here. Me specifically, I should say," Paulias replies. "Being sent as a liaison is both true and false. I am, officially, a Foundation liaison to Wakanda. Unofficially, I was chosen due to the connection I have to the theft of the artifact being searched for currently."

A murmur goes through the council. The River Tribe elder turns sharply to T'Challa.

"They have sent a _thief_ ," he hisses.

"They sure damn did," Erik pipes up. "Except it was totally okay'd by the big ones at the top. The artifact that was lost in Wakanda isn't anomalous. It's made of vibranium."

"There isn't sufficient knowledge about vibranium outside of Wakanda, and the odd electrical readings in it were misinterpreted as anomalous. It's completely normal, and it was stolen from Wakanda decades ago," Paulias explains.

"Stolen from Wakanda?" T'Challa asks. His mind goes to Klaue, and the vibranium that Prince N'Jobu had sold him. But that had been the raw mineral itself, not its refined form (as T'Challa had understood, pouring over whatever information he could find on the investigation into his uncle's activities). He knows of a few incidents of attempted border breaches, but none had been successful.

"There are opportunists in the world of the anomalous as well, your Majesty. One of said opportunists stole the artifact from a temple in Wakanda, close to the border. The thick natural vegetation along with the presence of rather vicious wildlife usually prevents entry into that area, from what the Foundation understands. By some method, the artifact was removed and stolen, and then sold as... well, some sort of battery, I suppose? At the very least, it came into Foundation custody after a raid on a warehouse owned by a group known to sell anomalous objects as luxury goods."

"How do you know where this object was taken from?"

"The records seized from the warehouse listed the location of acquisition. It was unclear on the exact location. 'Temple near border, Wakanda' was the listing, if I remember correctly."

T'Challa leans forward, putting both elbows on the arms of the throne.

"What does this have to do with the charges against my cousin?"

"It's not really theft if you're taking back something that was stolen from you, is it?" Erik asks with a self-righteous grin. That does cause a reaction in the council. The Merchant Tribe elder chuckles, and the Mining Tribe elder shrugs with raised eyebrows. Even T'Challa has to admit that Erik has a point.

"Liaison, you are saying that you had a hand in the... removal of the object from the Foundation. And they are aware of this?"

"Not as a whole. This whole endeavor was approved by the Ethics Committee, a subset of the Foundation. In official Foundation business, Erik Stevens is accused of theft. In Ethics Committee business, he was authorized with the restoration of a non-anomalous object to its original location, with the direct aid of an Ethics Committee employee, which is myself."

"I figured out that panther head was vibranium," Erik says, and he looks far too smug for someone standing in cuffs yet again. "And I told my date here-"

"Your _date_ ," Paulias mutters at Erik under their breath.

"-'cuz they were the Ethics Committee rep at the site. All it took was a week for me to get word back from them that I had full permission to do whatever I needed to get that panther head back to Wakanda."

"And you had already planned to return to Wakanda far before this incident," T'Challa says, piecing together Erik's plan. "So you intended to bring the object with you when you arrived?"

"Sort of. I only needed it to end up in Wakanda so someone could find it. I figured something that got stolen from Wakanda would be a big-ass deal, everyone all scrambling to find it. If it ended up in Wakanda again, people would know where it goes, right? I just needed to make sure it got into Wakanda, and I didn't even need to know about it existing at that point."

"What did you two do with the object?" T'Challa asks. He doesn't like the direction that this is headed.

"Ask Erik, your Majesty. I have no idea what happened to the artifact after I helped him take it," Paulias clearly lies, gesturing to Erik. Erik grins in response. T'Challa doesn't appreciate their attempt at a dramatic reveal, more so now that he has an ever-growing sinking feeling about where the object is. And he certainly doesn't like how similarly the two carry themselves to the way Erik did when he was first brought before T'Challa. Erik moves in place with a slight swagger, and Paulias stands still but with an unsettling small smile that carries the same nonchalance.

Like two seeds in a pod, T'Challa thinks to himself. Two dramatic, highly intelligent seeds in one scheming pod.

"You remember Klaue's arm cannon?" Erik asks. "Ever wonder what might have been powering it?"

* * *

"You put an object that _emits radiation_ into the arm of a dangerous black market arms dealer!" Shuri shrieks.

"It doesn't emit radiation in the presence of a specific alloy of vibranium," Paulias explains, and struggles for a moment figuring out how to pull up the unredacted version of the object's file. T'Challa takes pity on them and does it for them, swiping up the file for everyone to see. "Apparently it's... well, not rare, but uncommon for sure."

They're back in the lab again, this time crowded around Klaue's arm cannon (currently held inside of a radiation-shielding case, at T'Challa and Shuri's insistence). It's slowly being remotely disassembled by Shuri, who is focusing intently on the task at hand with short breaks to chastise Erik.

"I knew what I was doing," Erik snaps. "Listen. The outer layer on it keeps it from shittin' out radiation, and it works."

"Something about magnetism, radiation, electricity, I'm not a scientist of any sort and I don't know how to explain it," Paulias says. "But as long as the artifact is in the presence of this vibranium alloy, it's safe. This could have been a safeguard to keep the artifact in its place. The case it was in when the Foundation seized it was clearly made for the object, and it had traces of that specific vibranium alloy in it."

"It doesn't even need to be covered, though. Just keeping it near the alloy keeps the radiation down," Erik adds. "The temple it came from probably had plenty of that alloy around. This thing's a battery for sure. Probably an important one."

"Think of it as the outer cover of a normal battery. The internal acid would burn you if-"

"You all still have _acid_ batteries?" Shuri asks, horrified. Paulias rubs their face with both hands.

* * *

"That could have gone far better than it did," North says, giving Erik a pointed look. They're headed back to their respective quarters, although it feels a little more like being marched back to a cell with the way the Dora Milaje are following very closely behind.

"Hey, you're the one who set up the big reveal like that," Erik replies, winking. North rolls their eyes.

"You were the one being needlessly cryptic. Stop playing on weaknesses you know I have. Regardless, now that the actual artifact is found, we can start looking for its source."

"You don't happen to have any info on that, huh?"

"No idea. I guess it's time to delve into whatever archives the palace has on border breaches."

"Nobody ever gets in and leaves alive," Erik says. "Only one who did that was Klaue, and he's dead now. This should be a huge deal."

"Whoever stole the artifact is likely dead from radiation poisoning now too," North points out. "It's a moot point. My question is how does anyone get in and out of the most heavily protected border in the world?"

"I got in and I'm not dead, you got in and you're not dead. There's only so many ways to do it."

"So you're saying it was probably legal? Or... semi-legal, if it's like your case."

"What? What's 'semi-legal' about mine?"

"I don't think landing a plane right at the edge of Wakanda and being taken to the palace in cuffs counts as fully legal entry, Erik."

"I had every right to come in."

"You told me there was an argument over whether or not you could even challenge for the throne."

The Dora Milaje accompanying them exchange glances. It seems like they're not too happy with Erik telling North about his escapades since arriving in Wakanda.

"Throne's one thing, being in Wakanda's another. Bet they would have bent over backwards if I came in all happy-like looking for my long-lost family or some shit."

Erik throws his head back and sighs. Maybe that would have been a better route to getting the throne, instead of the direct approach. Hide his intentions and strike later, then take the throne and secure his position for certain. He can see North looking at him from the corner of his eye, a sure sign that they've got something to say.

"What?" Erik asks.

"The king dies after the long-lost prince of the royal family shows up with a background in the US military and the CIA, and you don't think they wouldn't suspect you?" North asks.

"Doesn't matter if I'm king," Erik shoots back.

"And then people turn against you, just like what happened while you were king," North points out. "Trust me, your plans had fundamental problems that no amount of tactical changes will fix."


	8. Significance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> significance (n) [ sig·nif·i·cance | \ sig-ˈni-fi-kən(t)s \ ]  
> 1 a) something that is conveyed as a meaning often obscurely or indirectly  
>    b) the quality of conveying or implying  
> 2 a) the quality of being important  
>    b) the quality of being statistically significant
> 
> What is the meaning of all of this?

Wakanda is a rather small nation with robust domestic security, and T'Challa cannot for the life of him figure out how anyone could have managed to slip into and out of even the weakest area of the Border Tribe's patrol.

He has almost all of the resources he needs in front of him to uncover this mystery, sitting in the royal library: several physical files stuffed with the Foundation's unredacted documentation on the panther head "battery" (provided by the liaison, and digitalized by Shuri into T'Challa's kimoyo beads), a description of the object's properties as best as could be discerned (from Shuri), the entire list of every known attempt at entry into the country by any individual or group (pulled from the Border Tribe's border security database), Erik's full statement on his involvement in the relocation of the object back to Wakanda (taken from Erik, notably without incident), and the movement of all Wakandan citizens into and out of the country (pulled from the War Dogs' records). Ever since Erik had relayed his suspicion of the entry and exit of the thief being legal and not covert, T'Challa had been thinking. It certainly makes sense in terms of why the theft itself hadn't been noticed. There are, of course, remote areas of the country where people do not dwell or visit often, where the Border Tribe relies more on the illusory shielding and the unpassable nature of the physical landscape to keep the border secure. Anyone who emerges from these areas will encounter the Border Tribe villages slightly more inland, regardless.

The only information T'Challa lacks is from the Jabari, but the likelihood of the object having any relation to the Jabari is slim. The mountains prevent entry from beyond the border, there is no reason for an object clearly created in Bast's image to have come from Jabariland, and the Jabari would have sooner thrown any outsider from the cliffs than accept a guest beyond Wakanda's borders for any reason. Well, they would with a decent enough reason, T'Challa mused, remembering that M'Baku had at least tolerated Everett Ross accompanying his family and Nakia into Jabariland, as long as he kept his mouth shut. But Ross had been there as an ally of T'Challa's, and it had been during very desperate times for all of Wakanda. T'Challa doesn't count on such a situation being one that has ever happened before.

The Foundation's information is nigh useless. There is no mention of a source for the object beyond the brief description Paulias had stated before. T'Challa supposes that it does narrow down the object's origin point from the entire nation to just the area near its borders, but even that is a wide area to cover. There are scouts and geographers searching for the presence of the shielding vibranium alloy at the moment, which will likely narrow down the area to search even further.

 _Brother, do you have a moment?"_ Shuri's voice chimes in his ear.

"Always for you, sister." T'Challa leans back in his chair, looking up toward the ceiling.

 _"That is a blatant lie,"_ Shuri says, although they both know good and well that T'Challa would drop anything for Shuri. _"I... ah, T'Challa. I worry for Erik."_

That is not how T'Challa expected Shuri to end that sentence when it began with "I worry." He straightens his posture.

"What worries you?"

_"The liaison. Ack, I almost called them 'the liar.' They have the same eyes that Killmonger did. And Erik, he spends much of his time speaking to them. You know I can't forgive what he did, but... I have seen him improve. And now the liaison is pulling him back."_

"I understand, Shuri. Erik seeks familiarity, and his prior intimacy with Liaison Paulias makes them an easy conversation partner. I find it unsurprising."

_"What do you suppose we can do?"_

"It will take time for him to adjust to his life here. He seeks familiarity, and to deny him that even in people such as the liaison would be cruel."

_"It would."_

"If it comforts you, I have no intention of establishing a relationship with the Foundation after this incident is concluded."

_"If the liaison leaves, do you think Erik will return to the Foundation?"_

"No. I believe Erik left for a reason, and he will stay away for that same reason."

_"I hope so. Thanks, T'Challa."_

"Anytime you need me, Shuri."

T'Challa flips through the physical copies of the Foundation documentation after he hears the soft click of the call disconnecting, and then pauses as he reads the handwritten notes inserted into the margins of the document. The handwriting isn't directly familiar, but it bears a resemblance to one he does know. That and the cavalier word use indicates that Erik has written these down. Most of the notes are related to the object's properties and the safe handling of the object. The last note, however, is not. It reads:

_Return Bast to her family._

He supposes that refers to the panther head itself. But the wording snags T'Challa's thoughts, and won't let go. Something about the word _family_ is pointed, the insinuation that Bast herself is displaced from where she belongs more than just geographically. The meaning of such a statement written by a man displaced from his own family is not lost on T'Challa.

Until their results from the scouts return T'Challa decides that he is going to get nowhere with the information he has. He's about to stand up to begin gathering everything up when he distantly hears two familiar voices.

"Why're you so invested in this anyway? I thought you just wanted to help _me_."

"Why wouldn't I be invested?"

Okoye turns in the direction of Erik and the liaison's voices to hear them better, although she keeps her gaze on T'Challa. T'Challa stares back, listening as well. The sound travels closer to them, then stops and muffles slightly. They've gone behind some shelves, T'Challa guesses.

"You keep tellin' me that Bast is real. That's beyond 'I want to help out.'"

"Of course Bast is real. What's wrong with saying that?"

"I ain't gettin' into a theological debate with you right now. Why are you so invested in _helping_ Bast, though? That's what you keep saying. It's about helping _Bast_ , not about helping me or the Foundation or Wakanda."

There's a momentary pause, and the sound of someone pulling a heavy book from the shelf.

"Maybe I just like felines. Oh! This book looks promising."

Erik makes an odd noise, then a growl of frustration. T'Challa figures that hiding and eavesdropping is the easiest method to anger Erik, so he returns to putting away all of the documents into a neat stack. The books go into a stack of their own, and T'Challa is about to push his chair back in when he glimpses Erik and the liaison from between the shelves.

"Hey cuz," Erik says, although it's with a slight tension.

"Hello Erik," T'Challa responds. The liaison has excitedly taken off with the book before they noticed T'Challa apparently, and Erik turns his head forward again, notices the liaison bolting off through the shelves, and swears to himself before giving chase.

"Shall we follow them?" Okoye asks. T'Challa shakes his head.

"If they wish to conduct their own research, they may."

"Yes, my King."

T'Challa watches Okoye's face for a moment.

"Speak your mind, Okoye. You are troubled."

"By the same which troubles you, my King," she replies. "I will be greatly relieved when this matter is concluded."

* * *

Hours later, T'Challa is still bothered somewhat by the conversation he overheard.

He's not sure what had the liaison so excited that they ran off immediately, or what it is that they're searching for. That isn't mentioning Erik's exasperation at Paulias's insistence on Bast's legitimacy, either. What kind of conversations must they be having for Erik to be denying Bast's existence and the liaison to be arguing against him? And out of all of the possible reactions, for that to be the one to happen? T'Challa knows that Erik is cut off from so much of Wakanda's culture, and that he hadn't even believed his encounter with N'Jobu to be real. T'Challa had not believed it to be possible either, but he had believed when faced with the proof. Seeing his father had been real enough for him. For Erik... it had only been a dream.

Why would the liaison be so adamant that a goddess they have no understanding of is real?

T'Challa walks down the hallways to the gardens of the palace. The gardens are a good place to rest himself and ponder these thoughts in solitude. He dismisses his Dora Milaje guard at the entrance, and enters to momentarily blinding sunlight.

His eyes adjust quickly, and he continues down the walkways deeper into the gardens. The open air design allows for a variety of birds to come and go as they please, along with a small pack of black cats which have made themselves at home here. T'Challa sees one of them as he walks, and it follows him curiously.

"Hello, little one," he says to it, and it meows from his feet, keeping pace with him.

Eventually he finds himself at a pond, and sits upon the stone bench in front of it. The cat stares into the water, batting at the fish that quickly flick their tails and flee at the offending paw.

"Why do you suppose an outsider would want to aid Bast?" he asks the cat. It turns to him and stares, transfixed, at his face. "Why aid a goddess one has never known?"

The cat pulls its paw out of the water, shaking it lightly to fling off the moisture before padding over to T'Challa. It looks at him and meows again.

"Ah, you are no king, I should not burden you with such questions," T'Challa says, reaching down to pet the cat. It purrs and rubs up against his palm contentedly. "You have your own concerns, little one, such as the fish in the pond and the birds in the sky. The problems of a king are of no consequence to a cat."

The cat rubs against his leg, then looks up toward the birds flying into the sky. Its attention now caught by potential prey, the cat walks away slowly, attempting to stalk prey far from its reach. There isn't much of a chance that it can reach any of the birds, but it watches carefully, regardless, eyeing the patterns of flighting and when the birds swoop back down to land in the branches of the nearby trees.


	9. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> care (v) [ \ ˈker \ ]  
>  _intransitive_  
>  1 a) to feel trouble or anxiety  
>    b) to feel interest or concern  
> 2) to give care  
> 3 a) to have a liking, fondness, or taste  
>    b) to have an inclination  
>  _transitive_  
>  1) to be concerned about or to the extent of  
> 2) wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter.

"First it was the 'fuck you' to my dying and only order at you, then it was the restraints, and now you're asking me to talk about my sex life with you?" Erik asks, and T'Challa knows that Erik can't possibly be interpreting his question that incorrectly. Erik is nothing if not purposefully difficult.

Getting Erik to talk about his involvement in the panther head's "theft" had been incredibly easy, though. He had been so proud of describing his plan and his execution of said plan in minute detail. He'd even pointed out the weaknesses of every guard on the schedule that he'd memorized in order to determine what time would be the best to break in, somehow still remembering most of that list off of the top of his head (and then verified against Liaison Paulias's written notes on the operation, which Erik had been bewildered to discover were actually something that physically existed, before angrily asking why the liaison would do something as stupid as leave behind notes on an operation like that). He'd listed off the exact steps for getting the panther head battery to Klaue through a third party entirely in the dark regarding the situation, and then how he'd come to ally himself with Klaue. The story took an unpleasant (well, more unpleasant than T'Challa had believed) turn when Erik mentioned shooting a woman he'd been dating after Klaue tried to create a hostage situation, and Liaison Paulias had made a offhand comment about the fortune they had in choosing to stay far away from Erik after he'd left the Foundation.

The resulting argument between the two had made T'Challa wonder exactly what had happened between them during Erik's Foundation years, and so T'Challa had asked. Having the discussion in the middle of the hallway may not be the smartest of ideas, but the liaison is currently busy comparing notes with Shuri's findings on the panther head. And talking to Erik as they walk aimlessly through the palace is less likely to put Erik on edge, T'Challa believes, even though they are accompanied by two Dora Milaje directly behind them.

"I only wished to ask about how you and Liaison Paulias came to know each other," he says, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. "You two are clearly friendly now, disregarding the argument a few days ago regarding the end of your relationship."

"We really weren't in a relationship. More like we were useful for each other," Erik replies. T'Challa does not like that explanation, nor the tone of Erik's voice. "North had a snitch they didn't have to bribe, I had a pencil-pusher with a shiny title that I didn't need to bribe."

Erik has taken to calling the liaison by their real name, which is one of the issues the liaison has with Erik at the moment. There's intimacy and disinterest shared between the two in wildly varying levels, and T'Challa can't figure out why. Erik won't stop using the liaison's real name, repeatedly calls them his "date" despite their split years ago, yet he claims that there had not been a true romantic relationship between them. In turn, the liaison speaks fondly of working with Erik, has shown nothing but concern for Erik's well-being, but also has very firmly clarified that they do not trust Erik for a single moment on anything that doesn't concern the current issue of the missing panther head. It's all rather bizarre, and T'Challa is certain that both are hiding something regarding the other.

"So you worked for the liaison, then?" T'Challa asks.

"Not directly or officially. I just helped because I liked getting fuckers in trouble."

"I see. What was the liaison like, when you knew them? I feel that they are hiding something, and M'Baku informed me of his... verbal altercation with the liaison."

"North ain't that much different now than back then," Erik replies, sounding irritated. "Like, actual North. All this shit is all a damn act. Pretending like they actually give a shit what orders they get, all the polite goody-goody-two-shoes way they talk to everyone who's not me. North does whatever it takes to get the job done. Orders and manners and all that shit don't matter to them at all. North ain't got a fucking conscience or any guilt to bother them. What M'Baku saw was North, not 'Liaison Paulias.'"

They find themselves in front of the throne room doors, at which point both cousins come to a stop. T'Challa turns his body to face Erik directly to speak to him.

"M'Baku told me that the liaison reminded him of you," T'challa says.

"Not surprised."

"Is that something to be concerned about?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

Erik gives T'Challa a look as if he should know better already, and T'Challa makes a motion for Erik to continue. He laughs.

"You thought _I_ was bad, trying to start a revolution? North would personally put a bullet in the head of every single person in a country if it kept the world from ending. They'd stare at every single person, probably apologize over it, and then _blam_." Erik emphasizes the onomatopoeia with nod of his head. "A few dozen million innocent people dead to keep a few billion people alive. _That's_ what North is like. That's what the  _Foundation_ is like, cuz. So yeah, _maybe_ it's something to be worried about, because if North found out that all of humanity's gonna die unless Wakanda burns to the ground, we'd be on fire before we could start begging for our lives."

"I see much of Killmonger in the liaison's eyes, and in yours right now," T'Challa warns him.

"You're _looking_ at Killmonger, cuz," Erik sneers. "And of course my old flame's got the same look. What'd you expect?"

"I'm not sure. I had no idea you pursued romantic relationships at all. You had said for yourself that you had never cared for anyone else after your father."

Erik looks legitimately offended, and T'Challa is about to apologize for bringing up the sore subject but Erik immediately cuts in.

"Yeah, I fucking didn't. I haven't cared about anyone ever since I found my daddy dead on the floor, because I don't need that kind of baggage," Erik snarls, and the two Dora Milaje guards take a step closer in alarm. T'Challa puts up his hand to stop them. "You think I could have shot Linda if I actually cared about her? I would've ruined everything I'd been working toward my entire fucking life if I cared about her. I didn't hesitate and I killed Klaue because I didn't have any damn worries about keeping her alive. Yeah, Linda was nice to have around and she believed in the same thing I did. Would've been nice if she made it out, but she didn't."

"You shot your girlfriend in cold blood," T'Challa retorts, trying to keep his voice level. He doesn't want to admit it, but learning of Killmonger's willingness to kill someone who had supported him, had been intimate with him, had deeply unsettled T'Challa. T'Challa knows that Killmonger was ruthless and would not stop for any roadblock on his warpath. This, however, puts a spotlight on the harsh truth of the extent of that ruthlessness.

"You can't fight for the greater good without being ready to die for it," Erik hisses.

"Everyone dying for the greater good would leave nobody behind."

"So we keep living in a world full of oppression? Convenient for you, hiding in Wakanda where none of that touches you. Sorry cuz, but some of us actually suffer with the way shit is now. The fuck would you know about fighting for the greater good anyway?"

Erik makes a sharp turn and stalks off, uninterested in whatever response T'Challa might have to give. The two Dora Milaje turn to T'Challa for orders on whether to pursue Erik or not, and T'Challa shakes his head.

"Let him storm about the palace if it will make him feel better," T'Challa tells them.

* * *

> **Erik Stevens:** What the fuck did you tell T'Challa
> 
> **Paulias:** What the fuck are you talking about?
> 
> **Erik Stevens:** Why is my cousin asking me if I cared about you or not when we were dating
> 
> **Erik Stevens:** What the fuck did you tell him
> 
> **Paulias:** Why is the king asking you about your romantic relationships?
> 
> **Erik Stevens:** That's what I'm fucking asking you for
> 
> **Erik Stevens:** What did you tell him to set that off
> 
> **Paulias:** You completely admitted to shooting your girlfriend dead.
> 
> **Paulias:** You don't think that has something to do with it?
> 
> **Paulias:** Like, at all???
> 
> **Erik Stevens:** And?
> 
> **Erik Stevens:** He knows I killed people
> 
> **Erik Stevens:** Why the fuck would that be a damn shock
> 
> **Paulias:** Your GIRLFRIEND, ERIK
> 
> **Paulias:** YOU DON'T USUALLY SHOOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND
> 
> **Paulias:** Of course he fucking asked you! He probably thinks you might kill me!
> 
> **Erik Stevens:** What the fuck does Linda have to do with you?
> 
> **Paulias:** You
> 
> **Paulias:** You are out of your goddamn mind.
> 
> **Paulias:** See the thing is, most people don't fucking shoot their girlfriend dead because their girlfriend got taken hostage.
> 
> **Paulias:** The normal fucking thing is to try to SAVE their girlfriend.
> 
> **Erik Stevens:** I am damn well aware of what the normal thing is
> 
> **Paulias:** And yet your cousin's concern confuses you.
> 
> **Paulias:** Why are you so goddamn shocked that your cousin is looking at this like a normal human being?
> 
> **Erik Stevens:** I'm NOT
> 
> **Erik Stevens:** I don't see how any of this has to do with him trying to play shrink
> 
> **Erik Stevens:** "Did you love your ex? Did you want to kill your ex too?"
> 
> **Erik Stevens:** What the fuck
> 
> **Paulias:** ...............
> 
> **Paulias:** Erik
> 
> **Paulias:** Shut up and go away and deal with whatever the fuck problems you have about our break up somewhere else
> 
> **Paulias:** Somewhere that DOESN'T include me
> 
> **Erik Stevens:** What
> 
> **Erik Stevens:** What the FUCK are you talking about
> 
> **Paulias:** I see what's going on here
> 
> **Paulias:** And I don't want it anywhere near me
> 
> **Erik Stevens:** What shit are you talking about?
> 
> **Paulias:** GO CATCH FEELINGS SOMEWHERE THE HELL ELSE
> 
> **Erik Stevens:** CATCH FEELINGS?
> 
> **Erik Stevens:** NORTH YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER
> 
> **Erik Stevens:** ARE YOU KIDDING ME? FEELINGS?
> 
> **Paulias:** Why the hell else are you upset about your cousin talking about how you didn't love me?
> 
> **Paulias:** You're upset that he was surprised by you having the capacity to care about another human being
> 
> **Paulias:** Which wouldn't bother you unless you actually care about someone
> 
> **Paulias:** Am I wrong?
> 
>  
> 
> **Paulias:** Don't fucking ignore me because I'm right.
> 
>  
> 
> **Erik Stevens:** I didn't catch feelings for you, asshole
> 
> **Paulias:** For someone else, then?
> 
>  
> 
> **Paulias:** What did I say about ignoring me?


	10. Shady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shady (adj) [ \ ˈshā-dē \ ]  
> 1) producing or affording shade  
> 2) sheltered from the sun's rays  
> 3 a) of questionable merit  
>    b) disreputable
> 
> Nakia may not know all, but she certainly sees all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nakia is introduced! She hasn't appeared yet and it would be a massive disfavor to her to not include her in a story about hidden agendas and shadowy organizations. I'd originally planned to introduce her and give her the most prominence in Act III, but that's too far late in the game to reveal what she's been doing and doesn't give her enough screen time. Anyway, here's Nakia continuing to be Best Girl Ever.

The liaison jogs out of the library with a heavy book held to their chest, as if cradling a child. Erik follows close behind, keeping a brisk pace to catch up, demanding all sorts of answers from the liaison that don't get answered. For whatever reason the liaison is very excited by the book, and after a bit of fumbling they manage to get the thick volume open and begin thumbing through the glossary at the end while slowing to a walk. Erik is readily being ignored, and shushed a few times.

The two turn a corner, followed by the Dora Milaje escorting them who keep up almost effortlessly. The liaison stops in the middle of the hallway for a moment, turning to Erik, and chastises him for something with a finger in his face that he smacks away. The liaison's face goes from minor annoyance to proper irritation at that, and then turns on their heel and stalks off with the book in hand. The Dora Milaje follow them, leaving Erik behind alone in the hallway.

Nakia steps out.

"What book is that?" she asks him.

"Brief history of theology about Bast," he replies, still looking down the hallway at the liaison's form growing distant. "They wanted to learn more about Bast in general."

"Odd," Nakia says, agreeing with Erik's silent assessment of the situation. "Their interest isn't simple personal curiosity, is it?"

"Can't be. North wouldn't bother me with this shit if it wasn't snooping."

Erik turns to Nakia, eyes full of suspicion.

"I don't like this," he says.

"What the liaison is planning, or that you must be suspicious of someone you were once close with?" Nakia asks him. He narrows his eyes at her, but she doesn't budge.

"Why is everyone so damn nosy about whatever shit happened between North and me?" Erik demands, staring Nakia down. "Your boyfriend was so fascinated about it, and now _you're_ shoving your nose into my shit."

"You are involved in this restoration mission. If there are personal ties which would endanger it, then it would be wise to speak up about them before issues arise," Nakia points out. "T'Challa trusts you enough now that you no longer have the Dora Milaje following you within the palace. It would be unwise to break that trust."

"It's 'unwise' to ask about my personal life for no damn reason," Erik snarls at her.

"Erik, we are _concerned_ about you," Nakia replies, and she keeps her voice empty of any anger or frustration. "Perhaps we've overstepped your boundaries, and I apologize for that. But we aren't suspicious of you or your history with the liaison. We are suspicious of _them_. We worry about how their presence affects you. Shuri worries that she pushed you too hard with your memory recall. T'Challa worries that the liaison is lying and is planning to kill you once this mission is complete. The Queen Mother worries for you, Erik, and I worry as well!"

"I gotta call bullshit on Auntie getting worried. Thought I was a 'charlatan.'"

"She has apologized for that! You know that she believes you now. She may not trust you fully, but she believes what you have said about your father."

"I don't believe anyone believes me, just saying," Erik laughs, voice bitter as smoke. The lack of confidence stings slightly, but Nakia doesn't take it personally. "You're a spy, Nakia, you should know better."

"There are people I trust and that trust I don't foresee breaking," she replies.

"That's what trust is, isn't it? You don't think it'll ever end, and then _pop_ , it's gone in an instant."

Eriks smirks at Nakia as if he's won some sort of debate. Nakia shakes her head.

"I know who I trust, Erik. That isn't a sign of weakness or naivete," Nakia replies, and against her instinct but not against her judgement, turns her back on Erik to follow the liaison toward wherever they are headed.

Nakia debates whether to make her following of the liaison known to them or not. They're clearly used to being followed around and listened in on, although Nakia isn't sure whether it's from a spy's learned skill or a habituation to constant surveillance to just assume that it was happening. She assumes that the liaison is a spy of some sort, of course, because intelligence gathering is step one of figuring out an unknown, but the liaison doesn't act like one. They keep dropping opportunities, leaving openings, and overall failing to be a decent spy of any kind. For a moment Nakia entertains the thought that maybe the Foundation is only interested in solving this matter and then establishing contact. Shuri had told Nakia about the liaison's explanation of the Foundation, and the acceptance of wrongdoing without much argument.

Not that admitting fault equated to remorse. Nakia knew that the liaison felt absolutely none of it, because Shuri had said so quite emphatically.

The Dora Milaje guard obviously notice Nakia tailing them, but they know her; they ignore her and make no change to their demeanor as she carefully tails the liaison. To the liaison's credit, they turn their head to glance over their shoulder, although it's in entirely the wrong direction to see Nakia.

The book shifts, a heavy weight held in tired arms. Nakia wonders what could possibly be inside that the liaison wants to know.

* * *

"The liaison has an odd interest in Bast," Okoye says, and Nakia only nods because she knows where this discussion is headed.

"It isn't simple curiosity, no," Nakia replies. She ducks as Okoye takes a swing at her head with the practice spear, and hears the soft slice of air go past her hair.

"I understand that knowledge of Wakandan culture is limited in the outside world." Okoye takes three steps back to put distance between herself and Nakia as Nakia goes in for her open legs. The momentum of the spear is used to spin it back around her body and in front of her on the offensive. "There is little that can be researched beforehand, but this interest in Bast is excessive of what would be necessary."

"Erik said that the liaison likes cats." Nakia swings to the side to avoid the forward jab, and arcs her ring blade at Okoye's side. The circle is deflected by the spear, and Okoye uses the end to fend off Nakia's other blade. "You don't suppose..."

"A harmless passion?" Okoye whacks the end of her spear into Nakia's side, although Nakia uses her fall and kicks up at it to knock Okoye off-balance. "No, I do not."

"The liaison is odd."

The doors of the training open, and both women snap their heads toward the sound to see T'Challa, accompanied close behind by... M'Baku, of all people.

"Please continue," T'Challa tells them before they get a chance to greet him. "I don't wish to be an interruption."

Nakia turns back to Okoye, and takes advantage of the momentary pause to rush at her.

A few minutes later, both of them are thoroughly exhausted and without any clear advantage over the other. Okoye grins at Nakia with her lovely cat-like smile, the kind she does when she's making fun of T'Challa. Nakia laughs back.

"T'Challa, we have a _guest_ ," Nakia points out, and T'Challa at least has the decency to look somewhat embarrassed.

"You are beautiful when you fight," T'Challa says in an attempt to redeem himself of his obvious staring at Nakia.

"Anyone with eyes would be capable of seeing your beauty," M'Baku adds in, raising an eyebrow. "Do you chastise your king for stating the obvious? I see why you are the way you are, T'Challa."

" _M'Baku_ ," T'Challa says back, unhappy about having yet another person added to the list of people who regularly make fun of him. "Did you come just to join the mocking?"

"Why would I need to come down from the mountain to do that?"

T'Challa turns his head the other way with a look of tired disbelief aimed at nobody in particular, while Nakia and Okoye laugh at him. M'Baku keeps a completely straight face.

"What brings you to the palace though, Lord M'Baku?" Nakia asks.

"I was discussing the matter of how long Prince N'Jadaka would remain under royal detention before he is free to join the Jabari," M'Baku says plainly, and that actually takes Nakia aback for a moment.

"Once the investigation and restoration of the panther head is complete, he is allowed to choose where he wishes to go," T'Challa says, answering the question Nakia wants to ask but doesn't vocalize. She has been kept out of the loop regarding Erik's detention, but so has everyone else other than T'Challa and the elders. Not even Shuri knows what's going on. "M'Baku, you seem... rather certain that he is going to Jabariland."

"I extended the offer. I fail to see why he would not take it," M'Baku replies. "If he has difficulty remaining in the lowlands, then the only place left in Wakanda for him is Jabariland."

"He may choose to remain in the palace under our guardianship, or leave Wakanda entirely," T'Challa points out. "It is his choice, after all."

"I have no intention of forcing his hand."

T'Challa clearly has no idea what M'Baku is talking about, and Nakia shakes her head. He'll realize sooner or later, she thinks.

* * *

The door of Liaison Paulias's room is practically shaking.

Nakia is certain that if it weren't for the vibranium construction and the sound dampening of the architecture, the door actually would be shaking. The music coming from the room is _loud_ , loud enough that Nakia wonders how the liaison hasn't lost their hearing or started suffering severe tinnitus. There's occasional muffled singing accompanying the music (mostly alternative and rock, the lyrics somewhat hostile or unhappy in general, Nakia has gathered after about twenty minutes of listening). She wonders if the liaison is trying to put on a front. Or possibly just be as annoying as possible, which is about as un-diplomatic as one's behavior can get as a liaison. Nakia taps out a message on her kimoyo beads.

_Do you have anything to do with this teenage angst musical medley?_

The answer is immediate.

_Tell North their music is still shitty_

Nakia shakes her head at Erik's response. The answer to the question is a yes, then. She's learned the ways that Erik deflects personal questions, and has unsurprisingly found it rather similar to his methods as a spy. One's personality did permeate many aspects, after all.

Now that she's waited for longer than she needs to, Nakia figures she should relay the news she is supposed to. She knocks, and then sends a doorbell ring at the room's media interface when the music doesn't stop.

Liaison Paulias opens the door and pokes their head out, as if trying to block the rest of the room from Nakia's view. There are a pair of headphones around their neck, blaring the music that had been playing earlier. There's no way that they haven't noticed Nakia before, although the two haven't formally met yet. There's a brief recognition in the liaison's dark eyes, and a burst of suspicion.

"Yes, can I help you?" Paulias asks, taking the headphones off. Nakia catches a muted snippet of _filled it up with novocaine_  before the music stops.

"The king wishes to speak to you about a development in the investigation," Nakia says, keeping her words as vague as possible. Paulias pulls an odd face at that, brows pulled together with a grimace-esque smile that has none of the pleasantry of an actual smile. Their fingers curl around the band of the headphones.

"Oh. Give me a moment, I'll be right out."

The door closes, there's a brief silence, and when Paulias opens the door again Nakia sees that their headphones have sailed across the room to lie in a tangled cord heap on the floor.

"Lead the way?" they ask, smiling. Nakia doesn't like that smile at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the comments, by the way. I know I don’t always reply to them but I appreciate everyone engaging with the fic that way. It gives me an idea of what readers are interested in and how much attention to pay to certain things.


	11. Feline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feline (adj) [ fe·line | \ ˈfē-ˌlīn \ ]  
> 1) of, relating to, or affecting cats or the cat family  
> 2) resembling a cat, such as:  
>    a) sleekly graceful  
>    b) sly, treacherous  
>    c) stealthy
> 
> Wakanda has a love of cats, and so does North.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half of this chapter takes place before North speaks to Nakia in the previous chapter. The chronology of the events goes library scene -> Erik and North's argument in the hall -> North in this chapter -> Nakia going to North's room.

"Hathor and Sekhmet, alternate identity lion deities of love and war, Sobek, crocodile god of the river, Ammut, crocodile-headed sphinx goddess of justice," North reads aloud, and scratches their cheek as they continue to read through the book they borrowed from the royal library. It's pretty fascinating stuff, and includes brief entries on other Wakandan deities other than Bast. They all appear to be, barring the Jabari's Hanuman, some form of cat or crocodile, though. The Wakandans know what they're about, at least. North has music blaring over their headphones (the ones which will be thrown across the room later, likely causing some sort of damage to them), and it's been stuck on the same song for the past ten minutes which North can't be assed to fix.

North inspects the image of Hathor and Sekhmet. The artistic rendition is of two lions transposed over one another, creating the illusion of one body and two heads that point in opposing directions. The manes overlap in half-fringes around both lions, representative of the male and female avatar forms taken by the two. A bigender lion deity of alternating identities which are patron to love and war.

"Relatable," North mouths, and turns the page to read about Sobek.

This one is a river god, still influential in Wakanda thanks to being the River Tribe's patron deity. He controls the floods and flows, watches over the animals which make their home within the river waters, and guards the people who make their lives around the river. His image shows a massive crocodilian form standing in the river, his body so large that it holds him up with his belly grazing the water's surface. Around him are crocodiles, normal ones as North assumes, their eyes and the barest patch of their snouts breaking the water's surface to eye at potential prey or competition. Sobek's great mouth is open, and his lower jaw filled with water where the artist has drawn tiny fish swimming around his teeth. There's no sense of consumption or danger, more of the thought that Sobek is simply holding them there, that he opened his jaws and the water drawn in with a rush had carried the fish with it. North doesn't have as much personal interest in crocodiles, although the imagery certainly informs them of the Wakandan idea of crocodiles beyond the Western inherent fear and danger association. Which is a nice and refreshing change of pace regarding human opinion on carnivores, eurgh.

The section on Sobek goes off on something regarding familial lines of Bast's family, regarding deities that come from outside of Wakanda. North skips these sections and decides to go back to them later, opting to look into what the book as to say about the chimera-esque Ammut.

There are a variety of depictions of Ammut, including one which includes a hippopotamus lower body instead of the solid lion from the neck down. That one looks much more like the Ammit that North has seen from Egypt, the combination of the most dangerous "man-eaters" known to the ancient Egyptians. The Wakandan Ammut lacks the hippo legs and the lion mane, even in the few depictions of Ammut as male. She stands towering over humans in some images, and roughly the size of an adult labrador in others. The heart-eater which punishes the evil in death, a goddess of divine retribution rather than protection.

"Just don't be an asshole and the scary crocodile sphinx won't destroy your immortal soul, I guess," North comments.

All of the deities seem to be rather... animal-like. They lack the anthropomorphic designs North has seen in other animal deities, usually animal-headed with human bodies or animal-bodied with human heads. But the Wakandans certainly like their fauna, and it says quite a bit about them, in North's opinion, that their deities tend to look rather much like the animals seen on earth.

"Mrrrow."

North looks down at their feet. Choosing to read in the royal gardens means getting to enjoy the sunlight despite being indoors, but apparently the gardens also have some inhabitants other than the birds.

"Hi baby," North says to a clearly full-grown golden-furred domestic cat. They take off their headphones, ignoring that _praying for love in a lapdance_ keeps playing very audibly in a semi-public place. Not that the cats will understand, anyway.

The cat hops up on the bench next to North and sticks its nose in the book, staring intently at an image of Bast looming over a chunk of meteorite. North pets the cat and scratches behind its ears, and the cat leans its head back into the scratching.

"Wakandan religion is pretty interesting. I wish I had a deity to believe in, too. But I've got nothing, really," North tells the cat. "Nothing but myself. And I have plenty of trouble believing in myself already to be thinking about myself religiously."

The cat bops its nose against North's palm and sneezes.

"Thanks, buddy," North sighs, and shakes off the cat saliva and mucus before wiping their hand on their shirt. The cat meows at them again, with a glint of fulfilled chaotic satisfaction that North doesn't appreciate much. "You remind me of Erik. No, that's not a good thing."

The cat settles itself across North's lap, right over the book. North sighs again.

" _Dude_ ," they groan, although the cat doesn't budge. Having given up on being allowed to read, North maneuvers the book closed and onto the bench before picking up the cat.

" _What_ do you _want_."

"Mreeeeeeew."

"That's not helpful."

"Eeeeeeee!"

North rolls their eyes, and sets the cat back down on their lap.

* * *

_The sky is dark. There are no shimmering lights like there were the last time._

_The jaguar languishes in the highest branches of an enormous tree, its head drooping low and its whole body threatening to slip off of the branch and plummet to its death. T'Challa stares up in horror, as a black panther paces nervously around the base of the tree and watches the jaguar as well._

_"He will fall," T'Challa says._

_"It will kill him," Bast agrees, and watches with her own sense of sorrow._

_T'Challa puts one hand on the tree trunk, then takes a few steps back and launches himself at the nearest branch. It holds his weight, and the tree does not shake from the impact as T'Challa climbs up. His feet on solid wood, his hands grasping the bark, he makes his way up to the top. He's not sure what he's going to do once he gets there. He only knows he needs to get up._

_The tree stretches out infinitely above him._

_As he approaches, pulling himself as he leaps from branch to branch, he notices something hiding at the top of the branching trunk. He spots a mane around its neck, almost orb-like in curls and hanging like a beard under its chin. Large eyes and perked ears, a flat-nosed feline head. Below its mane, a torso wide and square, thick legs and a body too small for any wild cat. Its tail looks like a fire, or maybe the wind, a bushy bundle of long fur that flutters despite the still air. Tufts of hair grow at its ankles and on its shoulders like stylized wings._

_The unfamiliar animal watches T'Challa, then looks at the jaguar. He's slipping further and further, his eyes closed. The creature begins to descend toward the jaguar._

_T'Challa hurries his pace; both him and the creature are equally distant from the jaguar. His back leg slips from the branch, claws dragging lines into the bark as he slides._

_"Wait!" T'Challa calls out to the animal, but it doesn't stop. It bounds from the branches down, carefully as to not slip and plummet to the earth itself, and it moves much too quickly for T'Challa to keep pace. T'Challa looks down toward Bast, but she only stares up with her eyes on the jaguar. When he turns his head back up, he sees the creature standing in a branch above the jaguar._

_The jaguar opens its eyes, looks T'Challa square in the eye, and then Erik is there in the jaguar's place._

_"Hey cuz," he says, before tipping himself sideways off of the branch._

_T'Challa reaches out uselessly as Erik falls, and the creature bellows as T'Challa calls out to Erik, throwing itself from the branch as well. But neither of them reach the ground, vanishing into thin air the moment they start to free fall, leaving T'Challa alone and clinging to the trunk of the huge tree while Bast screams from below._

_Black Panther!_

**_My sons!_ **

T'Challa's eyes snap open with a start, and he finds himself in the throne room alone.


	12. INTERLUDE 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North Aragaki's playlist of songs to be blasted at high volumes, for the purpose of self-enjoyment and driving Erik Stevens up the damn wall with their musical taste, listed with their favorite lines from each song.
> 
> Songs are in no particular order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A (slightly more literal) interlude between Acts II and III.

**estevens14101:** North

 **naragaki16112:**  Erik

 **estevens14101:** babe

 **naragaki16112:**  love

 **estevens14101:** I gotta be straight wit you

 **naragaki16112:**  ew

 **naragaki16112:** why not be gay

 **estevens14101:** shut up

 **estevens14101:** but babe

 **estevens14101:** you got shit taste

 **naragaki16112:** uh I can handle spice better than you

 **estevens14101:**  taste like music fool

 **naragaki16112:** oh

 **naragaki16112:** sure

 **estevens14101:** stop blastin that shit

 **naragaki16112:**  no

* * *

 

1) "The Take Over, the Breaks Over" - Fall Out Boy

> _We're dropped and well concealed in secret places, woah_

2) Idle Worship - Paramore

> _There's not a single person here who's worthy_

3) You're Gonna Go Far, Kid - The Offspring

> _And if you can't get what you want / Well, it's all because of me_

4) Miss Murder - AFI

> _Reaching for that golden ring, we'd never let go / But who would ever let us put our filthy hands upon it?_

5) MURDER MY HEART - KMFDM

> _A side effect / Of being sick of we_

6) That's What You Get - Paramore

> _If I ever start to think straight / This heart will start a riot in me_

7) Hallelujah - Panic! At the Disco

> _And being blue is better than being over it (over it)_

8) Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) - Green Day

> _For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

9) Jet Pack Blues - Fall Out Boy

> _Did you ever love her? / Do you know? / Or did you never want to be alone?_

10) Emperor's New Clothes - Panic! At the Disco

> _I am so much more than royal / Snatch your chain and mace your eyes_

11) Sweetness - Jimmy Eat World

> _This sweetness will not be concerned with me_

12) Novocaine - Fall Out Boy

> _I don’t feel a thing for you_

* * *

> Erik Stevens: North
> 
> Paulias: Erik
> 
> Erik Stevens: Quit blasting your shitty music.
> 
>  
> 
> Erik Stevens: Turn your shitty music down.
> 
>  
> 
> Erik Stevens: Turn it up any higher and I'll kick your door down and smash your shitty Foundation phone.
> 
>  
> 
> Erik Stevens: QUIT BLASTING YOUR SHITTY MUSIC
> 
> Paulias: No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to listen to the playlist, [here's](https://8tracks.com/ghostchibi/north-aragaki-s-personal-playlist) an 8tracks playlist for it (thank god 8tracks doesn't have the one hour listening limit anymore)


	13. Portent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> portent (n) [ por·tent | \ ˈpȯr-ˌtent \ ]  
> 1) something that foreshadows a coming event  
> 2) prophetic indication or significance  
> 3) marvel, prodigy
> 
> There are no good signs here.

This isn't really forgiveness, W'Kabi thinks.

He leads the group of Border Tribe scouts through the thick underbrush, their basotho blankets keeping off the dripping rainwater. To be pardoned from his sentence for his part in the coup, to be asked, not ordered, to lead the physical investigation of Wakanda's borders to find traces of this vibranium alloy... it would seem to be forgiveness. And perhaps a part of it is, perhaps part of it is a display of good will and an attempt at regaining W'Kabi's trust. But W'Kabi doesn't consider it to be forgiveness, because he and T'Challa haven't really forgiven each other.

W'Kabi may never forgive him. He knows now that Killmonger had planned for T'Challa's failure for Killmonger's own success. He knows that Killmonger had orchestrated it in order to manipulate him and other Wakandans into supporting him, and W'Kabi had fallen for it. But T'Challa's failure still stings in its own way because T'Challa had a chance, he had an opportunity and it had been squandered by squabbling with an American agent and letting Killmonger catch up to Klaue. And T'Challa may never forgive W'Kabi for his treachery that wasn't even really treachery. N'Jadaka Udaku had taken the throne rightfully, and to support the rightful king is not treachery. But W'Kabi had raised his blade against T'Challa when Okoye had raised her spear against Killmonger. W'Kabi had chosen his king, and it had not been T'Challa.

A drop of water splashes onto W'Kabi's cheek, and he swipes it off irritably.

All of them are quiet. They listen intently for any changes in the sounds which they know well by know. Despite their physical homes existing outside of the forests and in the flat grasslands, they are all familiar with the noises of the forests which serve as Wakanda's first line of defense. Of course there is the illusory dome and the Border Tribe, but the outermost shield of Wakanda is the land itself. The mountains of the north and the trees of the south rise up like walls, and if the land itself doesn't drive out intruders then the animals emerge to do so. Those animals are watching them right now, curious as to the sudden appearance of friendly faces in a land hardly crossed by them. Something is wrong, the animals know. They are much too quiet in their anxiety.

Somewhere in the upper branches of the thick forest, there is a too-intelligent movement. W'Kabi pretends not to see. The other Border Tribe scouts with him pretend too. It isn't an animal, because even the predators of the forest do not stalk their prey like an endurance hunter. It slinks in the dark leaves just out of eyesight of the scouts.

W'Kabi's kimoyo beads chirp; the new bead that Shuri added, a sensory bead meant to pick up on the vibranium alloy they're searching for, announces its discovery. W'Kabi looks up and tries to see past the trees, but there isn't anything but the trees and the earth and the thing stalking them. Something is buried nearby, possibly, and he looks down at his feet and scuffs at the dirt.

"Keep watch under us," he tells the scouts.

There is a possibility that the alloy is ingrained into the trees or ground here. The melding of vibranium into nature directly by human hands is not an oddity, and a great number of ancient Wakandan buildings have been created through the process of combining human-molded vibranium with the earth itself. If the Jabari can carve an entire living out of the rock, then so could the rest of Wakanda dig their own lives into the earth. W'Kabi has no idea exactly what he's meant to be looking for, but it didn't seem that anyone else did either. Not even Erik, who supposedly had the most information on this investigation.

The group pauses for a moment at an odd clearing. It's been opened up by human hands for certain, because the trees couldn't possibly have avoided this circle by their own accord. There is nothing in this patch, not grass nor plant life. The earth that should be crawling with insects and worms is unsettlingly still. The sunlight breaks through the treetops here in small patches, lighting it in a way unnatural for the forest. W'Kabi puts his arm out to keep the other scouts back, and steps one foot carefully into the dirt.

Nothing happens. He takes a few more steps forward, wondering if he's standing in the ruins of an old structure, or if the earth here is somehow ruined and hostile to life. Who had come and salted this earth, he wonders as he stares at the ground, but then one of the scouts behind him gasps and the noise of scuffling, panicked withdrawal reaches him.

W'Kabi looks up and freezes. Whatever it is that had been stalking them, it is much, much bigger than he had thought. It looks like a big wild cat, possibly a black panther but the lack of light makes everything too dark to see the color properly. The problem is, though, that any kind of cat cannot possibly grow to such a size as to stand taller than even the biggest of the rhinos he has raised.

It has eyes, but W'Kabi cannot see them. It blinks at him, and opens its maw wide.

* * *

"What do you mean you saw a monster in the forest?" Shuri asks, holding up her kimoyo beads and trying to decipher exactly what on earth W'Kabi is trying to say. The image flickers for a moment as W'Kabi pulls his own kimoyo beads away from his face as he runs, and then his face is back, eyes wide.

 _"That was a demon!"_ he hisses at Shuri, looking over his shoulder. "It was a cat of some sort, but it was much too large for any normal animal of the forest! It was like a corrupted lion or leopard, it stalked us like a human would! A normal predator would have ambushed or chased us!"

"What do you mean it was a _demon?!_ "

"Wild," Erik says with an utterly uninterested tone of voice. He's watching the location tracking on a screen on the wall of the lab, the small blip indicating W'Kabi's scouting team location. They're running back in the direction of the closest Border Tribe village, so nothing out of the ordinary there. The location which they stopped at is indicated with its own marker, and Erik narrows his eyes as he zooms in on the overhead image taken from the air.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Shuri tells W'Kabi, which unsurprisingly doesn't change his mind immediately. She starts bickering with him as she walks toward the tracking screen.

"There is something in that location! The sensor bead picked up on the presence of the alloy you are searching for, and there is a very large unnatural animal of some sort guarding it!"

"What's wrong with the trees there?" Erik asks, pointing at the odd shift in color of the upper canopy. There's a visible ring of off-green around the map marker, tinted slightly bluer than the rest of the leaves on the other trees.

"W'Kabi, was there something wrong with the trees?" Shuri asks.

"Nothing which I noticed, but there is too little light to see properly, " he replies, out of breath and apparently stopped to rest. "Nothing other than the odd lack of plant life in an unnaturally even circle."

Shuri looks at Erik, who shrugs at her.

"I don't know anything about how the plants in Wakanda grow," Erik tells her. "Ain't they full of vibranium?"

"They are, but it doesn't stunt their growth. Vibranium is not toxic to any organisms, as far as we know."

"You sure about that? Those trees don't look so great to me," Eriks says, leaning it to get a better look. "Something's up."

* * *

T'Challa straightens himself and blinks. The throne room is utterly empty. Absolutely nobody else is in the room. This should not be; even when without the council, the Dora Milaje stand either before or behind the king. Okoye is nowhere to be seen, and neither is Ayo. None of the other Dora Milaje are here either, T'Challa realizes as he stands and turns to survey the throne room. The windows of the throne room with a view overlooking Birin Zana are completely fogged over, somehow. He tries to rub at them with his hand and succeeds at nothing.

T'Challa realizes that he isn't quite awake still.

"Where am I?" he asks the air. He knows that this is not the ancestral plane, nor the dream plane which Bast visits him in. Something else is happening.

"Dreaming, sort of," comes a voice T'Challa has become very recently familiar with, and he swivels around swiftly to see Liaison Paulias- no, North Aragaki standing in the middle of the throne room. They bow to him politely, exactly as they had done to him at the first meeting of the two. But it's with an air of easy relaxation that T'Challa hasn't seen on them yet before, and T'Challa realizes that whatever it is that's happening, the liaison is at a greater advantage.

"Have you come to kill me?" T'Challa asks, and Aragaki laughs. There's a bark-roar-echo to it, oddly delicately ethereal.

"The Foundation works to serve humanity, not rule over it," Aragaki replies. "And I certainly don't intend to disobey that. You've done nothing to warrant assassination, your Majesty."

"Are all assassinations undertaken only for the sake of a warranted reason?"

"We work to serve, not to rule. There are times when wholesale murder serves, and this is not one of those times."

"How comforting."

Aragaki shrugs with a look that shows a complete lack of investment regarding how T'Challa feels about the matter. They don't move from their spot as T'Challa walks around the throne to approach them carefully. The room feels fuzzy at the edges of T'Challa's vision, as if it doesn't exist at all outside of his field of vision.

"This isn't a stable environment," Aragaki says, although it's mostly to themself. "But, for as long as we're here; your Majesty, what do you hope to accomplish with a collared killer revolutionary on your hands?"

"Collared? I have not collared my cousin in any way," T'Challa retorts. "I disobeyed his request to be buried in the ocean by saving his life. I understand that he had no will to live after his coup failed. I have offered him a way to achieve what he had hoped for without the bloodshed he believed was necessary. He has taken that offer and he chose it by his own will."

"I don't think I've made myself clear. You have, your Majesty, taken a revolutionary with his eyes on vengeance and retribution and nothing else, and put a collar on him. That was not a point of argument. That is a statement of fact," Aragaki snarls. Their eyes flash dangerously for a brief moment, as if on fire. "And if he cannot take his revenge, he will fall on his own sword because there is nothing else for him left in the world."

"There is an entire world left for him to experience and live and _protect!_ " T'Challa shouts, unconcerned with reining in his anger now. "I care not what kind of person you perceive him to be. The years which you knew him are gone, and he has changed.”

”No he hasn’t. And I haven’t either, and until you inform me of how you intend to keep Erik Stevens safe, I don’t wish to continue this conversation, your Majesty. If he is to be nothing but Wakanda’s bloodiest spy kept in the back closet, mark my words, I won’t stand for it. The Foundation won’t stand for it.”

”The Foundation wishes ill upon us too, then?” T’Challa asks. “Is ‘we work to serve’ a lie, then?”

”Of course not. But Erik was part of the Foundation, and the Foundation takes care of its own just as much as they deserve. And if the Foundation doesn’t...”

Aragaki takes one solid step forward, and their form seems to stutter and slip into something unreal. T’Challa catches a brief flicker of fire-like red hair billow out, and then nothing.

”I’ll take care of him myself.”


	14. Recover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recover (v) [ re·cov·er | \ ri-ˈkə-vər \ ]  
>  _transitive_  
>  1) to get back  
> 2 a) to bring back to normal position or condition  
>    b) _archaic_ : rescue  
>  3 a) to make up for  
>    b) to gain by legal process  
> 4) _archaic_ : reach  
>  5) to find or identify again  
> 6 a) to obtain from an ore, a waste product, or a by-product  
>    b) to save from loss and restore to usefulness  
>  _intransitive_  
>  1) to regain a normal position or condition (as of health)  
> 2) to obtain a final legal judgment in one's favor
> 
> Old things resurface.

To live is to be traumatized. To exist after a catastrophe is to suffer the injury of it forever and ever and only with the ceasing of life will that trauma end.

That's exactly what life is, to live because death passed over and to suffer and cry from the horror of it all and Erik Stevens understands now why he is the way he is, what it is that stabbed him through the head and rearranged his brain cells and destroyed the neutrality of things like the color red and the shape of stylized fire and wind and the shadow of a person cast over him asking him if he's okay, is he okay, where is he hurt, what happened to him, what happened? What happened? What happened?

He forgot, he made sure to forget, but it's only the conscious recall that he can erase without risking his own destruction. In the back of his mind he still remembers and he will forever until his brain disintegrates into nothing.

"Be quiet," M'Baku says, jarring Erik out of his thoughts.

"I ain't said a word," Erik retorts, annoyed about the interruption. M'Baku doesn't look at him, but does make a noise somewhere between a laugh and a scoff.

"I can hear you thinking from over here," he replies. M'Baku is sitting several feet away on the ground, holding his palm out for the curious cats in the garden to come sniff at.

Erik sighs and lies down on the metal bench, ignoring M'Baku, the cats, and all of the rest of the royal gardens. He's not sure why anyone finds this place relaxing. It's full of so much noise, the cats and the birds and the insects all making a racket that drowns out everything else and gets into his head like a terrible case of tinnitus. It's like North's room of constantly blaring bad punk, rock, alt, and various combinations of those genres, except this is worse because there's no off switch. He can't yell at North to cut it out, barge into their room through the door that's always unlocked, and-

And leave. And leave with North's smug self-satisfied grin at his back for thoroughly annoying him, because that's all that ever happened when Erik did any of that.

He's thought about doing it again, once. Because when North is playing music loud enough that it would have been shaking the walls of a shitty apartment, Erik thinks about the usual protocol for that thing back when he was in the Foundation. And maybe North is trying to get it to happen again, he thinks, but if that's the case he sure isn't falling for it. He's got more important things to worry about, and more important things to care about. Like the giant of a man currently letting a bunch of cats use him as a gymnasium, the hell?

"They are rather affectionate when they feel like it, don't they?" M'Baku asks with a cat scratching its forehead on his beard, and Erik snorts.

"They'd let you bowl with them if they felt like it," Erik replies. "They really don't give a shit sometimes."

M'Baku lets the cats crawl over his shoulders for a while, but then addresses Erik with a question he really doesn't want to answer right now.

"Once the restoration of the temple object is complete, what will you do?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it."

"You have been granted permission to enter Jabariland if you wish. Do remember that the offer still stands."

"Maybe. Who knows. I'll figure it out when I get to it."

It's not a normal course of action for Erik, and he can tell that M'Baku knows that as well. For someone who's planned every moment of his life for his whole life, to let an important decision like that just... go in whatever direction it might is highly suspect.

Erik closes his eyes, and then snaps them open a millisecond later because there's a goddamn blonde-fur cat that's landed square on his chest. It curls up on his chest without considering where it's sleeping and who it's sleeping on, and Erik thinks briefly about testing out that bowling with a cat theory he'd just pitched to M'Baku.

"N'Jadaka, you would not hurt that cat," M'Baku says, having turned around at some point. Probably when he heard all the air expelled out of Erik's chest by the cat. There are still cats all over M'Baku, and one has settled into the crook of his elbow as he cradles it to his chest.

"Says who?"

"Says I."

"You don't get to order me around."

"I had no intention to. I was only stating a truth."

And yeah, Erik wouldn't actually hurt it. Even if it did just knock the wind out of him, or remind him of North in the worst of ways. It's just a damn cat. An asshole cat maybe, but still just a cat.

"Get this off of me, Cat Man," Erik says, pointing to the cat on his chest.

"You insult me. 'Cat Man?'" M'Baku asks, raising an eyebrow. "If there is any 'cat man' here, it would be you."

"Why's that?"

"A prince of the Panther tribe?"

"Oh shut the fuck up."

Erik wants to get up but the cat won't budge. He pokes at it, and it only makes a weird humming noise at him.

"Get the hell off of me," he tells the cat, and it responds by flicking him on the nose with its tail.

* * *

(whats the point if you dont help people)

(whats the point of you whats the point of you WHATS THE POINT OF YOU GUARDIAN)

(IF YOU DONT HELP PEOPLE)

(hes not my people HES NOT so what youre a guardian youre worthless WORTHLESS hell have you locked up NO)

(WORTHLESS GUARDIAN AFRAID OF A CAGE)

(run just run run run run its here ITS HERE)

(WORTHLESS)

(live another day run if you run you can SURVIVE you can HELP MORE PEOPLE no hell die WORTHLESS)

(guardian who cant wont guard scared SCARED coward YOU NEED TO LIVE)

(drag him DRAG HIM TAKE HIM TOO no no TOO FAST survive LIVE)

(HELP HIM)

(HELP HIM HELP HIM HELP HIM HELP HIM)

(HELP HIM HELP HIM HELP HIM HELP HIM HELP HIM HELP HIM HELP HIM HELP HIM HELP HIM HELP HIM HELP HIM)

(save him SAVE HIM you are a guardian NO RUN no HELP WORTHLESS GUARDIAN SCARED OF A CAGE)

( _SCARED OF A CAGE SCARED OF CONSEQUENCE SCARED PATHETIC COWARD_ )

(HELP HIM)

( _HELP HIM_ )

( DO IT YOU _COWARD_ )

 

 

 

 

 

(it runs)

( _it_ _RUNS_ )

( _IT RUNS_ )

( _FLEE_  YOU DISGUSTING MONSTER **FLEE)**

**( _YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY TERROR HERE_ ) **

(      )

(                 )

(                                                )

 

(this was a bad idea)

 

(it was bad no it was worth it BAD its fine NOBODY WILL BELIEVE HIM)

(who are they to catch you WILL THEY they can they will HA AS IF)

(drag him to safety)

(bullets?)

(gunfire just gunfire)

(cleanup crew is here)

(nobody saw)

(just him its okay HE WILL TELL THEM no he WONT)

(he wont he wont I know he wont)

(its okay)

(youre okay)

(hes okay)

**"...who the fuck are you?"**

North's eyes snap open.

That isn't a dream they've had in a while.


	15. Recall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recall (v) [re·call | \ ri-ˈkȯl \ ]  
> 1) cancel, revoke  
> 2 a) to call back  
>    b) to bring back to mind  
>    c) to remind one of  
> 3) restore, revive
> 
> Many forces are at work, but those which pull back are often the strongest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey an update after a bit of a break! The semester is coming to a close so I've been super busy because of it, but I should be back to a more regular schedule soon.

 

T'Challa sits in silence next to Nakia, trying to put into words something, anything to describe what it was that he saw. The throne room has never felt so oppressive before, and T'Challa had asked to meet Nakia at the same cliffside overlooking Birin Zana as their meeting place. Not an usual location for them to meet, but he hadn't been able to fully conceal the waver in his voice as he called Nakia over his beads. And so he'd relayed his experience to Nakia, unable to keep it to himself.

The only word that comes to his tongue is _hostility_ , of something trying to drive him out and away. That's all he could feel in that... not quite a dream, but certainly not reality.

"They clearly threatened you," Nakia says to him, putting her arm around his so that their hands clasp together. "You have been threatened, and should act accordingly."

"It wasn't a threat," T'Challa replies. "It was not... it was not aggression. It was a reaction to a transgression."

"A threat is still a threat, T'Challa. It endangers you regardless of the technical meaning of the words you choose to describe it."

"I know."

* * *

W'Kabi has his head in his hands, trying to figure out what it is that had been stalking him and his men in the forest. His words are fogging up, somehow, and the frustration of losing what he had is starting to get to him.

"It had eyes. I know it had eyes," he says, and N'Jadaka opens his mouth to presumably make a snippy remark about it, but Shuri shoots him a look and he closes his mouth. "I do not know why I cannot explain anything else."

"You said a big cat of some sort," Shuri encourages, an attempt at making his memory resurface. The machine she had used for N'Jadaka's memory recall is there, but W'Kabi would rather not use it. It's not his memory that's wrong either; it's the words that won't come out, as if the descriptions are wrong. Off, somehow.

It keep slipping out of his mind, and he knows it; W'Kabi growls and rubs his face, as if it will keep all of his thoughts intact. The men following him have had the same problem, unable to recall what exactly they saw.

"I apologize, Princess Shuri. I truly cannot recall what I saw in the forest," he says. "I assume what information I gave you initially is the most accurate."

* * *

"I don't like the wording of their threat, either," Nakia says. "It's vague. It's vague on purpose. They are a danger to you, and to Erik as well."

"I cannot tell if they mean to protect my cousin, or kill him," T'Challa agrees. "The safest course of action is to assume they are a threat to him as well, but I worry that also prevents full cooperation from them."

"And from Erik, as well. He doesn't appreciate being kept away from something familiar to him."

"No, he does not."

T'Challa leans his head back over his shoulders, and Nakia follows him so that they're both lying back on the ground. The king of Wakanda and his girlfriend sprawled out on the dirt is not an image which T'Challa imagines inspires any confidence in anyone else, but to the people of Wakanda, they simply see their king existing as a human being.

Girlfriend? Is Nakia his girlfriend again? T'Challa isn't so sure. Yes, he's kissed her more than once since they've broken up, and yes he's absolutely still smitten with her, and he's almost positive that Nakia likes him too, but... well, that's not the only thing that establishes a romantic relationship. The uncertainty of it, among all other uncertanties in T'Challa's life swirl around him. But to be uncertain is to be human, to understand that you know nothing of what may or will come is to be human, and T'Challa as king has come to understand that it is not certainty that makes a man great, but the ability to grasp that uncertainty and look forward without cowing before it.

"I will not let anything destabilize this country or my family. I do not care who or what I must fight or make an enemy of. Erik may be angry with me, but I would rather suffer his wrath than see him dead."

* * *

N'Jadaka opens his mouth to say something, and then stops.

He blinks in confusion, shuts his mouth, and then opens it again as if trying to speak but is unable to. He gapes for a bit, and W'Kabi would laugh at the truly hilarious image it is if he weren't in a terrible mood and also isn't completely certain that N'Jadaka would try to throttle him.

"N'Jadaka?" W'Kabi asks. "Are you alright?"

"I was... gonna say something. I can't." N'Jadaka's eyes are full of confusion, his brow furrowed. "What the fuck?"

"Erik?" Shuri asks, and she moves from W'Kabi's side to N'Jadaka's with apprehension. It's cautious and fearful, but she does it regardless, and W'Kabi is struck by how much strength it must take to try to comfort a man who had, a few weeks ago, attempted to kill her without an iota of remorse.

"I can't... say it? I can talk, I ain't havin' a stroke," he says, blinking rapidly. "I was gonna say something about that thing W'Kabi..."

N'Jadaka looks up at W'Kabi, and they share another look of confusion. Shuri glances up at the screen and gasps, and both of them look up. The screen, which had earlier shown all of the information W'Kabi had relayed to Shuri, is completely blank.

* * *

"Do you think that Erik may have been different had my father brought him to Wakanda?" T'Challa asks. Nakia ponders for a moment, then shakes her head.

"If 'different' you mean that he would not have felt the same about our isolation? Then no. I do not think he would."

"But would he have had a different means of ending it?"

"Likely. I did not approve of our isolationism, but I did not resort to imperialism as a solution."

"So he would have been much like you, is what you are saying?"

"You say that as if I'm being self-centered," Nakia laughs, and T'Challa grins at her. "Why do you ask this, T'Challa?" Their smiles both fade quickly as the conversation shifts back to gravity.

"I wish, sometimes, that I had grown up with him as my brother. One who would have allowed me to see the error of Wakanda's ways. To possibly have changed my father's beliefs as well, and to have aided the world sooner."

"Is that not what you are doing right now?"

"I am. But I wish it had been _sooner_."

* * *

"This... this doesn't make any sense. The data is gone. There should be backups, temporary save files, an _undo!_ Something!" Shuri shouts in a panic, digging through the files. "That data- it was there!"

"It was," W'Kabi agrees. "I saw it. I saw you write it in. Princess, this isn't-"

"What is going on," she whispers, staring at the screen. The blank whiteness casts a harsh light on her face, on her wide eyes. "It's all gone. Nothing is here. The- the tracking points. The images. The recorded audio from my beads. Everything is-"

Shuri's hands shake, and she rushes to another console, pulling up the keyboard and typing away in a frenzy. The screen there shows nothing satisfactory either, judging from the distressed noise she makes.

"It's all transmitted," N'Jadaka says very suddenly, and sits up straight out of his slump. He stares at W'Kabi with an odd look, as if analyzing him; it's distinctly uncomfortable.

"What?" W'Kabi asks, and N'Jadaka approaches him.

"All of that information that Shuri had. It came from you. You had to say it, show it to her, send it to her. It's transmitted. It's not memory, is it? Something's messing with the information."

"What?" W'Kabi repeats again in confusion. N'Jadaka shakes his head.

"It's fuckin' antimemetic," he says, explaining nothing, but he pinches one of his beads. It rolls into his palm and starts to make a call. The call is answered with an initial blast of music, which immediately quiets and is followed by a voice and a head coming into view on the projection.

 _"Erik?"_ Liaison Paulias responds. _"What's wrong?"_

"Tell me you know what to do with antimemes," N'Jadaka says, and the liaison covers their mouth in exasperation and exhales loudly.

_"You're **kidding** me."_


	16. Disseminate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> interpretation (n) [ in·ter·pre·ta·tion | \ in-ˌtər-prə-ˈtā-shən \ ]  
> 1) the act or the result of interpreting  
> 2) a particular adaptation or version of a work, method, or style  
> 3) a teaching technique that combines factual with stimulating explanatory information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W O W it's been a hot minute since I've updated this lmao
> 
> summer depression kicked me in the ass but this chapter was sitting mostly finished for a long-ass time so I cleaned it up. dunno when the next update will be? but in the meantime here's more

"I really, really hate antimemetics," North says, and scowls at the same blank screen that Shuri had been bemoaning a few minutes earlier.

"That's probably what it is. W'Kabi can't tell us anymore what he saw," Erik explains, standing next to North and tapping through screen after screen of blank documents to show that everything they'd gathered information-wise on W'Kabi's mission is gone. Shuri is busy backing up all of her data on the off chance that this is external meddling, but Erik is almost certain that this has nothing to do with human intervention. His own words fail to come to him as he tries to think of a way to relay what W'Kabi had initially said and what he'd seen on the screen. Erik's never dealt with antimemetics before, but he's familiar enough with the concept to give an educated guess.

"Correlation isn't causation, but that's one hell of a coincidence that all of these scouts are apparently suffering a partial stroke of some sort just as Princess Shuri's data disappears."

"Would someone like to explain what's going on?" Shuri asks, annoyance and panic in her voice. "My data has _disappeared_. You two keep muttering about something, and I'm assuming it has something to do with this."

"We've hit a massive snag," North says grimly. "The absolute worst kind. We might not be able to find where the artifact comes from. It's protecting itself, or someone put a protective barrier around it. If it was physical, we could find a way through, but..."

"An antimeme is a piece of information that prevents itself from being spread," Erik explains.

"By its very nature, meant to be kept a secret. Like a password, or... well, a secret. An antimeme is a secret, basically. But anomalous antimemes enforce that secret, so it can be impossible to spread information. Something with antimemetic traits keeps people from spreading information about it, and if that's what's happening here, it means that any information that gets relayed about... whatever this location is, it's going to be erased."

"There's a delay in its effect," Erik adds, crossing his arms. We had enough time for W'Kabi to get back before it started erasing."

His own memory of W'Kabi's descriptions are starting to fade from his head. He frowns.

"Guess it's starting to kick in full force now," Erik says. North closes their eyes and sighs in frustration.

"So it's not exactly antimemetic, more of a retroactive thing. Still functions as an antimeme though, so..."

"Wait. If it's antimemetic, how do we have any information on the artifact?"

North's head shoots up, brows furrowed in confusion. They and Erik stare at each other for a moment, and then scramble for the case in the lab holding the physical papers North had brought about the artifact.

"Stop tearing my lab up!" Shuri shouts at them, and smacks Erik's hands away from the case to open it. For a brief, panicked moment, Erik expects the documents to be blanked, but they're still there, sitting normally in the case.

"Oh thank god," North breathes. Shuri pulls the papers out and shuffles through them, checking to make sure that all of the information is still intact.

"Maybe this antimeme is unrelated to this. If the papers are fine, then it's not directly related," Erik says. Shuri hands the sheets to North, who looks over them as well.

"So we're back at square one. At least we know there's something weird out there in the borderlands," North replies. "Doesn't really disqualify it from being related."

"Why is there a blank space in this sheet?" W'Kabi asks, pointing at the paper in North's hand and startling North after his long silence.

"What?"

"This, right here. This is a copy of a document, yes?" W'Kabi says. North is holding what seems to be a photocopy of a handwritten list on lined paper, one which Erik recognizes as the associated inventory sheet that had been seized with the artifact based on the writing on it. But under the panther head's listing is a rather odd blank space, an awkward gap between the end of the description and the beginning of the next object's listing. It's one line of empty space, small enough to seem insignificant especially on a handwritten document, but odd enough to catch the eye.

"That's not erased info, is it?" North asks. "If it was, the entire entry should be blanked. But it's... oh."

A smile slowly spreads across North's face, and they look up from the sheet to stare at Erik. Erik stares back, completely not comprehending.

"Technicalities," North says. "Holy shit, it's a technicality. It's an antimemetic that obeys technicalities. We've been saved by a fucking _technicality_."

"You gotta actually tell us, man," Erik deadpans. "The fuck you goin' on about?"

"Technicalities!" North beams and slams the sheet onto the table, earning more ire from Shuri. "Sorry, your Highness! The info on the inventory sheet, it's not completely about where the artifact came from!"

"What?" Erik starts to interrupt, but North keeps going.

"Well, actually yes it is where the artifact came from, but it's not specifically about _where_ it came from, if that makes sense?"

"No."

"No! As in, this bit, the top part that isn't erased, it's a description of the artifact. It's not a description of the place the artifact came from! Obviously it's the same information, but the intent is different! It's describing the artifact, not the location! Whatever info got blanked underneath it was probably a direct description of where the artifact came from, meant to describe the location!"

North flails their arms about animatedly as they talk, and then hold up the paper again.

"All of the information we have about where the artifact came from is in the context of the artifact! It's not about the actual location it's from, it's about where the artifact originates! The antimemetic quality doesn't affect the artifact, it's limited to just the location on such a precise level that describing the artifact without the intent to describe its location- wait, hang on-"

North turns to W'Kabi with a suddenly intense expression, and W'Kabi takes a step back in alarm.

"Do you remember where you scouted?" North asks, and W'Kabi nods warily.

"Yes?" he replies.

"Could you show us?"

"I... yes?"

"MORE technicalities!" North shouts in delight, explaining absolutely nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the various people in the SCP chat who have given me feedback on chapter drafts, and otherwise supported this silly endeavor of mine. For those interested in the SCP Foundation, check out this link: http://www.scp-wiki.net/about-the-scp-foundation
> 
> Please leave comments! I love reading them a lot, even if they're short!
> 
> (This work is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License)


End file.
